CONfidence
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal was confident that he had infiltrated their mark, Peter was confident in his partner's abilities to blend in, but something had gone horribly wrong. Whumpage, angst, and more as it is written. Expect spoilers from both seasons.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal walked into the upscale nightclub with just the right amount of charm, his suit tailored just right, a black blazer over a white linen shirt buttoned to the just below the collar to show some chest with tan slacks over black Italian leather loafers. He looked the part of a rich playboy on his way to meet someone special.

His blue eyes casually scanned the room without being obvious, finding his mark across the crowded room at a table in the corner. He smoothed back his hair with a confidence no one could teach as he continued to cross the room without missing a step. He skirted with a smile and wink a few interested parties but politely declined the young women till he made it to the table he'd set his sights on.

"Mi, Amor... you look lovely tonight, Bethany." He added just a hint of accent to his words, the young woman glancing up at him and smiling radiantly back. She wore her golden brown hair up in a fashionable manner, ringlets framing her face and cascading down to her neck. She wore a shiny strapless dress, probably by someone expensive like Gucci, that emphasized her model-esque figure even more, her long lashes flashing up at him over deep violet blue eyes and soft strawberry red lips curved in an inviting manner. Her neck, hands and wrists were glittering with just enough tasteful jewelry to make her look beautiful.

Neal took her hand and kissed it gently, sitting down beside her when she motioned for him to join her.

"Alexander... such a sweetheart. You're late." She pouted ever so charmingly, her violet eyes flashing in mock annoyance. He blushed convincingly and shrugged in apology.

"My business kept me longer than I expected. If you would just carry a cell maybe I could have called you." He playfully teased, watching her olive tone face flush ever so slightly pink.

"Alexi... You know I hate such encumbrances. They take such joy out of life being tethered to such a device." Neal felt a certain oddness to her words as if she were talking about his anklet but he shook it off, continuing his facade of playboy, nibbling at her ear as her laughter tinkled and they flirted. They were supposed to be the perfect couple, eyes on them but under the table she was pushing something into his pocket out of sight. He could feel the slight pressure of her hand on his leg then on his jacket pocket as she tugged ever so slightly and dropped it inside.

"It's always nice doing business with you, Alexi..." Her voice trailed off, her long fingers gently caressing his arm and face, nails scratching delicately his skin goosebumping in response. She smiled and nudged him slightly, Neal sliding out of the booth and standing, his hand holding hers yet again and kissing it.

"Always a pleasure, Bethany." His blue eyes flashed at her from across her lovely hand as his lips gently touched her skin then parted, his hand letting go of hers slowly as he walked away. Neal disappeared into the crowd, poking at the expensive looking watch on his wrist and smiling as he spoke quietly into it.

"I'll meet you in the back." Neal made his way through the throngs of people to a back exit and out into the alley. A few people were back there smoking so he moved along till he was alone but near the entrance of the alley where Peter and crew were to meet him. He reached down into his pocket to see what they had been looking forward to getting: A microfiche of photos taken at a local charitable event. Bethany was part of a ring of high-end thieves who dealt with corporate information. This was supposed to be their latest intrigue, Neal playing a newcomer who had been wining an dining her to get into the game as a fence and thief.

Neal pulled the small item out of his pocket and looked at it curiously. It was basically a small metallic capsule the size of a ping pong ball but slightly smaller. He twisted it open carefully, a popping sound surprising him as something wet and slightly smoky sprayed out of it and onto his face. He wiped at his cheek but whatever it was burned ever so slightly, the scent making his nose crinkle and eyes water. He felt his pulse begin to race in reaction to whatever the stuff was, his legs turning to jelly as he collapsed to the pavement.

"He's back here!" Someone hissed nearby. Neal turned and saw shadowy forms approaching. He felt confused, his mind suddenly addled by the odd scent of the capsule's contents. Neal blinked as he tried to focus mentally and visually in the darkness.

"Pe... ter?"

Whoever it was they can't have been the agent, rough hands grasping at his arms and pulling them back behind him, binding them with something that made a zipping sound when shut. Maybe ties? He was too out of it to think straight, feeling himself pulled to his feet as another set of hands stuffed something soft into his mouth and he was dragged away.

Neal was only just conscious of what was going on around him, the men holding him pausing at some point near a dark vehicle. He heard rather than saw the sound of the trunk popped, hands lifting him up and placing him inside. His eyes gazed up glassily at the blurry figures overhead, their profiles shadowed in the darkness.

"It's supposed to be pretty hot tomorrow. Wonder if they'll find him in time. Bethany said to be sure he doesn't talk."

Neal knew that voice, his mind trying to recall in its current state as he lay helpless before them. It was a man named... Roth, short for Rothchilds, one of Bethany's crew. He was from a well to do family but had been disinherited, turning to Bethany's group when they promised fast fortunes. Roth was ruthless in his pursuits and was willing to do anything, even kill for a quick buck. He had no conscience and now was no exception.

"This should keep him quiet." He heard the jingling of something small and felt the rags pulled from his mouth. Someone grasped his chin and forced his mouth open, something small like pills pushed into his mouth. Neal tried to spit them out but someone kept his mouth closed, pinching his nose so he had to swallow them, his throat burning slightly as the pills went down. He coughed hoarsely when they finally let him loose but it was short lived as they returned the rag to his mouth and added some tape over his lips.

"That's not quite enough to kill but it will keep him from moving for a while." Roth's voice was starting to take on an echoing quality as Neal felt the pills do their job. He wondered what they were for as he started to see two and three of the same figures, their shadowy forms fading till his vision went black and he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter heard the whole conversation, wondering what was going on as he hurried to the meeting spot. It was too late when he arrived and found no sign of Neal. He continued to hear the conversation through the watch on his partner's wrist but had no idea where he had been taken. Finally the conversation seemed to fade away and he thought at first perhaps the watch had given out, but when they searched the area around the club, they found the watch dropped on the ground in a nearby alleyway as if accidentally. There was no sign of Neal anywhere. He called for Jones to look up all the cams in the area for signs of where Neal may have been taken.

"Neal... where are you?"

**()()()**

Neal slept the sleep of the dead. His body rolled and rocked around the back of the trunk with the movement of the vehicle. The car stopped moving at some point and the sound of something being dented hard could be heard just before silence. He heard none of this, his eyes shut tight, face slack from whatever drug he'd been given.

His mind was blank, dreamless and void of thought while in the drugged hands of sleep. Slowly over time, his mind began to wake up as the effects wore down and consciousness tried to come. He felt heat, stifling heat, pulling to raise his hand in his sleep to wipe his brow but unable to. In his mind, the effects of the heat were ten fold.

_Neal dreamed he was tied to an enormous flat rock in the midst of a desert. Overhead the sun shone down on him blindingly, the heat of the rays burning his bare skin. He was wearing nothing but some torn khaki cargo shorts, the rest of his body bare in the sunlight. He struggled to free himself but his arms were firmly pulled back and around the rock, his ankles secured as was his head and neck. He could feel his skin burning against the rock as the sun heated the stone. Rags filled his mouth and something had been pulled tightly over his lips, shutting his mouth securely. He felt thirsty and parched, looking up as he squinted to see shadows of vultures or buzzards circling overhead._

"_**MMMmmmph!**__" was the only sound that escaped his throat as he tried to cry out for help. He saw nothing for miles but cactus and sand. The heat continued to sap at him, the rock getting warmer as he lay against it with only his skin to protect him. He looked up as one of the ominous shadows swooped down and he felt it peck at his stomach. He cried out, struggling to escape but the bird cried out shrilly as it attacked again._

In reality, Neal was groaning in pain, twitching in his sleep as sweat poured down his face. He was still trapped inside the trunk unconscious, face reddening as he gulped in his sleep, his breath coming hard.

_**Stop it...**__ he thought..._

_**Please...**_

_Neal was pleading now, more buzzards coming to poke at his now bleeding abdomen, the pain blinding him more than the hot desert sun. He twisted but his bond didn't afford him much room for movement._

_**No more...**_

_**Please...**_

_Neal felt his strength failing, his body going slack when he heard it._

_**NEAL!**_

_He squinted in the sunlight in his dream turning towards the sound. The birds were still squawking around his body, pecking at him._

_Who...?_

_He was fading fast, seeing things he thought, as someone approached in the distance from the desert to his right. The sun blocked their form other than to show someone walking towards him from far away. Their outline wavered like water in the heat, Neal thinking it must be a mirage.  
_

_**Hurry up and get him out!**_

_The voice sounded closer, a loud metallic clanging covering it as his eyes closed. After a moment, the sounds and voice seemed to fade or maybe it was him as the heat sapped him into a stupor and his eyes started to roll back into his head._

_Neal felt the stabbing pain of the birds pecking at his belly but he was too weak to fight back, passing into a blissful darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2 - earlier)**

Peter was panicked when he didn't find Neal at the meeting place. The watch was all that was found when they scanned the area, Jones coming back with it to his dismay. It didn't look destroyed or even broken. They guessed it may have fallen off, the clasp loose when they checked it out. So he didn't drop it off and nobody removed it. It just fell off due to bad luck. He cursed at the unfortunate event wondering where, whoever they were, had taken Neal. It was by chance they found Bethany leaving the night club and followed her to her flat. There they found someone in a dark sedan waiting for her. She stepped out of her BMW and walked over to the vehicle. She leaned through the window, apparently kissing someone inside before moving back with a nod and walking away. The sedan promptly left, Bethany entering her flat. Peter left a car to watch her and followed with Jones as the sedan took off. They followed the car but lost it in a parking garage, Peter cursing as they tried to get a fix on it.

Peter spent the night looking over traffic cam footage and other sightings of the vehicle till they had a definite direction to search. He hoped it wasn't too late to find his partner safe and sound. Jones and Diana had stayed behind with some other dedicated team members, all of them in the office working around the clock to find Neal and bring him back safely. It made Peter feel good that his team grouped together to bring back his partner, someone that in the past they might never have considered as part of the team but had become friends and partners with.

**()()()**

Diana cringed as she saw Peter's look when they heard what happened in the alley. She felt a pang of fear and worry hit her. While she may not find Caffrey attractive, she respected him in other ways. It was his quick thinking that saved her butt when she had to go in as a call girl undercover. If not for him, she'd have had to audition for real and her status as an agent may have come to light before the case had been broken. She admired that he came to her rescue, not that she was a girl who required rescuing but it had made her think differently about the cunning con and his usual _laissez-faire_ attitude to things. He was fast on his feet, a quick thinker and he cared for his team, something she noticed between himself and Peter but apparently applied to her and Jones.

She waited to hear what Peter had to say and then she heard him curse.

"Everyone out here now! We need to find Caffrey!"

Diana scrambled from the van with Jones, leaving two agents to monitor from there while they were on the ground. She and Jones split up, taking different positions but talking through their mics with each other and Peter as they searched for the con. She found nothing, her mind scrambling to see clues but seeing none.

**()()()**

Jones found the first clue, a watch. It was the GPS / two-way receiver they'd given to Neal when he went out with Bethany and crew. It didn't appear to have been forced off but the clasp had broken during the struggle perhaps and fallen off on its own. He had to tell Peter the bad news, his boss angry but he knew it hid his concern for his partner and friend and it meant they were in the dark as to Neal's whereabouts.

They immediately followed the young woman, someone spotting her leaving the nightclub in her BMW. She met up with someone at her flat before going inside. Peter and he followed the car while Diana and the rest of the crew either watched Bethany's flat or caught up on other leads like traffic cams. Neal's anklet had been removed for the course of the investigation so he fit in. They never thought he would get kidnapped when everything seemed to be going so well.

He was there when Peter cursed losing the vehicle that possibly had Neal in the parking garage. They had followed the car inside but it had simply vanished and later the cams showed them exiting the garage in another vehicle, one that had been waiting while the previous one was parked.

It took hours of work before they had a lead on the vehicle and where it might be and that was only a general idea if even that much. Jones and crew spread out, searching for the vehicle high and low till someone spotted it just after 3 pm. The vehicle had been dumped in a vacant lot earlier that day and placed in an area that got lots of sun. Peter arrived as the crew attempted to pry open the trunk, the back end hammered shut where the lock was practically useless and the hood itself would be nearly impossible to open without the jaws of life.

"Hurry up and get him out!" Peter's voice bellowed as they worked on cutting open the trunk and getting Neal out. Jones watched as Peter paced, chewing his cheek nervously as he waited for them to find Neal.

They weren't even sure he was in the trunk but everything pointed to the consultant being there. Jones watched as the crew finished cutting out the lock and along the edge, loosening the battered hatch and prying it open.

"Christ..." Peter's voice was barely audible as he moved forward and looked at the pale, contorted figure inside the vehicle. Jones moved forward to help as his boss reached in and pulled the limp figure from the trunk, holding it in his arms as he crouched beside the figure. Peter looked devastated, someone handing him a pen knife as he cut loose the ties that held Neal bound and removed the tape and rags from his mouth.

Neal's body was limp and pale, lips obviously bluish as the tape was removed. Paramedics were already on stand-by, running in to help when Peter found no pulse or breath. He'd already started CPR when they took over, the agent letting go of his friend and partner reluctantly. Jones put a hand on his boss' shoulder, a tension there like he'd never felt before.

It felt like a lifetime before the paramedics finally found a weak pulse and Neal's breath had started again. The tension left if only a little bit but Peter was far from comfortable, giving Jones directions to find the men who did this while he rode to the hospital with Neal. Jones nodded, calling up Diana with the news.

**()()()**

Peter sat in the back of the moving ambulance as it sped along with three medics, himself and Neal. His partner was connected to a respirator and one IV. The young man's body was pale and cool while his face flushed as if in fever, slight tremors as he lay there unconscious. Peter felt anger, but mostly guilt. He wanted to apologize for not being there sooner to save the young man from what had occurred. Neal was his partner and he should have been there. HE should have known there was a trap waiting but nobody had expected it.

He started to think back to when this had all started, his mind drawing him back two months when the case first entered his hands. Peter only paused in his reverie when the ambulance paused at the ER entrance and they rushed out of the bus. He was left alone, standing outside as they pushed Neal onto a gurney and rolled him into a restricted area. Peter clenched his hands to fists, tension making his shoulders and body tight as he stood there and stared at the swinging doors. He wanted nothing more than to rush in, to be there for Neal but he couldn't and it made him feel helpless.

"Boss..." Peter turned to see Diana standing there, reaching up to touch his arm and pull him away towards the waiting room. He didn't want to go but he let his former '_probie_' and now colleague draw him away.

"He's going to be ok, Peter. Trust me." Her voice was certain, strong and he knew she meant it. She respected Caffrey even if he was a bit of a pain off and on. They all liked him and considered him a part of the team. He nodded but didn't feel it. He was worried more than he had ever been except when it concerned his wife.

"He's too stubborn to give up. You know that boss." She was attempting some levity and he looked up at her and nodded again, his brow furrowed with anger at the situation and sadness. He gripped the sides of the chair he sat in till his knuckles went white and Diana put a hand on his.

"Boss..." She was looking at him worriedly but he shook his head and sighed.

"Diana... Thanks for coming. Where's Jones?" He felt like he really didn't know what he was saying, just doing what he could to distract himself suddenly.

"He was pulling in Bethany for questioning last I heard and they had a fix on the guys who took Neal. We're going to get them, Peter."

Peter nodded again, his mind back on how this all started. He was wondering how it had all gone so very wrong when someone paged him. He rose and Diana followed him to the nurses' station.

"Agent Burke? We have information about your friend." The nurse looked at him and then back at Diana as if uncertain what to say. He nodded confidently.

"She's his colleague too. I want her to hear this." Peter felt Diana's hand in his and he felt a bit more secure. The nurse nodded.

"Your friend was exposed to a combination of household bleach and some other compound creating chlorine gas and a weak acid. He has some minor irritation around his nose and eyes and some of it seems to have touched his face but it will heal. His lungs were irritated by the gas but with some minor oxygen therapy he should heal quickly. It was a very brief exposure so it should cause no long term effects."

Peter felt himself losing some of the tension but his anger was riled up to think they had done this to Neal. Diana patted his shoulder as the nurse continued.

"We also had to pump his stomach, traces of Valium in his system. He was given a larger dosage than normal. He hasn't been depressed lately has he?" She was looking at Peter but he shook his head and answered a bit more angrily than he meant.

"No... someone did this to him. Hurt him..." He only paused when he felt Diana patting his arm again, whispering in his ear. He nodded, apologizing to the nurse.

"He's my partner. I just want to know he'll be ok after what happened." He turned away, walking some feet before Diana joined him. She had stayed long enough to talk to the nurse and get more details he missed before she rejoined him.

"Boss, he's going to be ok. The nurse said we can visit with him once he's put in a room." Diana's voice was just forceful enough to draw his attention to her as she nudged him to look at her.

"Thanks... I'm just going to sit this out for now." Peter found a seat and sat, his face in his hands a moment as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Diana sat beside him.

"I already called Christy. She knows I won't be back tonight."

He gazed over at her and saw her smiling.

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal lay in a kind of nether place after the hallucination of the desert had ended. His mind was relatively quiet, his dreams non-existent but he was ever so slightly aware of movement and voices somewhere in the distance.

_Bethany knew he wasn't who he said he was. Someone told her..._

The voice was familiar, male and he recognized it.

_Boss, do you think there was a leak in the operation? No way the real Corsavon got word out that Neal wasn't him?_

A second familiar voice, female spoke and he knew who it was immediately, a smile that may or may not have actually formed on his lips forming in his mind's eye.

_We have him under lock and key for just that reason. They were keeping him isolated till we broke this case. It must have been someone else. I don't see how he would have gotten word out if he was in isolation._

_Peter._ Neal could hear the worry in his partner's voice and wanted to tell him not to worry.

He tried to think of how he may have brought suspicion to himself and caused what happened but couldn't think of anything he did out of character.

Bethany and her '_friends_' had never actually met Alexander '_Alexi_' Corsavon except through texts, emails and special delivery mail. That was mainly why when Alexi had been caught on other charges, and they realized he was a part of this scam the bureau had been investigating, they scooped him up and pulled Neal in to play the part. Neal matched the coloring and attitude of the man from what communiques they had managed to collect between the parties. Bethany and her friends didn't know what Alexi looked like beyond hearsay and vice versa and were scheduled to meet soon in New York. It was a perfect plan to place Neal in there as Alexi, the fence, and have him gather enough info to get the scammers caught.

Neal had been somewhat excited to play the part. To Peter's dismay, he seemed to soak up the persona of an international playboy type who fenced goods quickly. Plus he practiced his skills around the office, wearing the clothes to get into character, chest slightly exposed and making Diana roll her eyes when he attempted to charm her.

"Neal... you know I'm not interested but I see that Jenna over there hasn't been able to work on her reports since you started wearing your shirts open." She was mocking him but still giving him a bit of a thumbs up on pulling off the act he was soon having to play at least till the case was over. Peter rolled his eyes at her.

"Diana, don't encourage him. Hughes was complaining of several female agents gawking at Neal and not doing their work." He looked like he wanted to laugh at the fact he was saying that as Diana smirked and Neal smiled.

"I guess my work is complete then. I'm ready for the assignment." Neal winked charmingly at them both, walking out of the office to his desk with a confident stride, hand raking his hair till they heard a little crash of someone. It was Jenna. She was one of the newer agents. She got up quickly, picking up her chair and hiding her face in embarrassment. The male agents tried not to laugh but the other women just ignored it as they were equally as embarrassed at how they were reacting to Neal's obvious charms. Peter made a gesture of giving up and walked behind his desk to do some work, Diana moving back down the stairs to her own station.

**()()()**

Neal practiced what he knew of Alexi and what he had seen on video tapes of the man being himself when they brought in female agents to coax him into giving a performance as he hoped they'd free him. It was enough for Neal to learn from and pretend to be the hustler playboy. He had played the roles more than once but this was important that he knew the man's idiosyncrasies and knew enough of his past to pull off a fast one to Bethany and crew. She really only knew him through correspondences but he had to know more to be certain nobody could figure out he wasn't Corsavon.

He didn't notice June knocking on the door till she entered the room and peered inside. He turned at the sound of her voice and blushed a little, buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh, don't turn off the charm for me, Neal. I see you have a new role to play." She was smiling, walking over towards him. Neal continued to blush, feeling silly that she caught him practicing.

"Yeah, for work. I have to pretend to be someone else. Getting into character. Was I too loud?" He looked apologetic but she shook her head, messing with his collar to straighten it now that he had buttoned up.

"No, not at all. I was just coming up to let you know I have dinner ready if you want some. Maggie left and it's just you and me in the house right now." She continued to smile, brushing a hair from his face in a motherly manner as he nodded.

"Of course." He took her arm in his and they walked out of the room chatting about this and that on the way downstairs.

**()()()**

Neal thanked June for the dinner and lovely conversation, the wine they'd shared getting to both of them and making them quite giggly. He excused himself for bed after helping her with the cleanup. It had been a busy day and he needed to concentrate on his upcoming role of debonair playboy / fence. He got ready for bed, pulling on a pair of comfy sleep pants and a tee and curled up under the covers. The wine made him sleepy and he was out almost immediately.

He woke up early the next morning with only a minimal hangover from the wine, a slight headache bothering him, but he needed to be alert. Neal dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He took a nice hot shower followed by a shave. Neal already had his clothes ready for the role and dressed, carefully adjusting and fixing things here and there to fit the personality he had to portray. His look was important and he knew Alexi had a certain way of holding himself and standing out.

Neal turned at the sound of a knock on his door. He walked over and opened up the door to find Peter there. The agent was looking him up and down despite his sleepy glance.

"You're ready for this?" Peter's voice was quiet but he kept looking Neal up and down smiling. Neal blinked.

"Yeah. Not nervous in the least." Neal was grinning now, pointing down at his anklet. Peter smirked.

"I see why you're so happy. We will have a watch on you: a GPS / two-way receiver. You know, the usual." He grinned, motioning for the younger man to hurry.

"Hughes is waiting for us. We have to prep you and get things readied."

**()()()**

Neal was given a car for once, something nice actually. They had recently acquired a nice little Ferrari from a drug and arms smuggler and it was just the right shade of black to fit Alexi Corsavon's description. Neal was oh too happy at the sight and despite his lack of driver's license they issued him a temporary one to make it legit till the case was over. Peter knew the con could drive so he wasn't afraid of any damages.

"Now remember Neal, you're to meet them at _The Met _fountain. They are looking for a man with a red ascot." Peter handed him what looked like a scarf, his nose crinkling in dismay. He kept thinking back to the comment he made to Mozzie about those things. Neal just wasn't a fan of the whole "_man_" scarf idea, preferring skinny ties if he had to wear anything. Still... he had to play the part, his hands taking the cloth reluctantly and tying it around his neck in a very _Freddy_ from _Scooby-do_ sort of manner.

"I really hate these things, Peter." Neal glanced at himself in the Ferrari's side mirror and made a face but then practiced trying to be charming despite it all. Peter seemed to be holding back a grin and Neal knew why.

"Why is Caffrey dressed like Freddy from Scooby-do, Burke?" Diana had piped in, a sparkle in her eyes as she teased him. Neal blushed slightly and made a face, his blue eyes glancing up at Peter in a pleading manner.

"Because he's about to meet up with Daphne and the gang. Now get going, Neal. Keep the watch on or we'll be on your butt faster than you can say: _Scooby dooby dooooo!_"

**()()()**

Neal arrived at the Met, parking in an obvious place with lots of fanfare (revving of engine, skidding to a miraculous stop that pushed his car effortlessly into a parallel parking spot. Neal took a moment to soak up the looks of envious men who fancied being him in that car with his looks and nice clothes, and the women obviously taking a peek at him over sunglasses and beside their boyfriends. He was hardly self-conscious, smiling as if he never noticed the looks, pushing open the Ferrari door and pushing the button on his key chain which made a loud beep that attracted more attention to him.

The fountain was only a few yards away, Neal crossing the space as if he owned the place, hair whipping in the wind like a model on a runway. He looked good and the few glances he could spot without turning his head made him aware he was pulling off his stunt. Maybe Mozzie had something there with that ascot thing. Nobody was laughing as he thought they would. He'd have to think about his position on the things and take it under consideration, in the meanwhile he was scanning for a woman in an expensive blue dress with a red scarf tied in her hair. Bethany had described herself as a having golden brown hair, violet eyes, a model's body and someone most men and women would envy to be. Neal glanced around with a careless glance as if he hadn't a worry in the world, sitting casually at the edge of the fountain, legs crossed.

"Of all the gin joints... you had to walk into mine."

A female voice spoke quietly from his left, Neal turning casually and seeing a radiant creature even more beautiful than she had described herself. Her hair actually flashed golden in the sunlight, Neal thinking he was meeting up with a true to life angel if he wasn't also aware of her past and current dealings. He flicked the hair from his face as if he were God's gift to women and smiled charmingly back, his hand taking hers and kissing it with a lingering touch of his lips before answering.

"Sam, play it again." He winked at her playfully, seeing her blush ever so slightly and pull her hand away. Neal felt he had gotten to her, this was no act. She sat beside him and leaned in close as if she might kiss him, her lips just millimeters from his cheek as she whispered.

"Alexi... so good to finally meet the man I've chatted with for so long. You are much more attractive than I ever imagined." Her lips touched his skin ever so slightly and he felt goosebumps, a smile on her lips as they parted and she knew she had gotten him back for making her react to him. He grinned.

"Bethany, mi amor! You are the loveliest creature ever. I never would have imagined such angelic loveliness. We must have a drink somewhere and talk of old times." He added enough of an accent to make her flush ever so slightly again, her arm entwining in his as her nails gently rakes his arm and caused him to goose bump. He was going to have fun with this mark.

**()()()**

Neal lead the young woman back to his Ferrari her eyes widening in excitement to see it. She pulled him closer and gently touched her lips to his cheek.

"You do like the toys, don't you Alexi?" She smiled at him charmingly, Neal knowing it was all an act but for her flush and his goose bumps earlier. She removed her arm from his slowly, leaning close to his ear to whisper, her breath warm and ticklish against his skin.

"Meet me at my club in one hour." Her lips brushed his ear and cheek before she moved away and vanished into the crowd. Neal smiled to himself despite everything, casually entering the vehicle before pulling the card she had pushed into his jacket pocket.

**Club Charon**

**By Invitation Only**

The card was a shiny black on the front with silver embossed lettering while the back was a light silvery gray color. He saw a finely handwritten address on the back, memorizing it before he pushed the card back into his pocket. So Bethany and crew were into mythology. Interesting, seeing that Charon was the ferry driver of the dead. He wondered at the significance, speaking quietly into the watch as he drove back towards Peter and crew when he was sure he had no tail.

"Did you hear that? I'm invited. Club Charon. I have the card for evidence but I'll need it after you guys take pics." He was smiling slightly, something about Bethany's dangerousness making him savor working to bring her down. Perhaps that explained the goose bumps he got when she touched him. He shrugged as he pulled to a secluded part of central park and exited the vehicle to meet up with Peter.

"So, Alexi... You met with Ms. Bethany Creighton. Let me see that card." Peter had gloves on, touching the card with them as he took pics with his camera phone of both sides.

"Interesting invitation here, Neal. I don't see anything written on the back. Are you sure she asked you to come?" Peter looked confused, Neal grabbing up the card again and looking at the back surprised.

"There was a message on the back when I first looked at it. I swear Peter. Address and code word included." He was peering at the card again when he smelled something familiar on it and smiled. Peter was watching him curiously.

"Clever girl, Ms. Creighton... it was invisible ink or something that would only stay visible long enough to be memorized. I can repeat it back to you." Neal started quoting the message back to Peter from memory, pushing the card back into his pocket as they finished catching up.

"Good work, Neal. You're to meet her in about 30 minutes. We'll be nearby if you need anything. We believe she has a crew of three to four others who help in stealing the information. They're very good at what they do. We need to know their main means of transporting the information as well as the names of her cohorts." Peter patted the young man on the shoulder as they walked back towards their cars.

"Will do. Meet you back at your place around midnight?" Neal was smirking but Peter nodded.

"Yeah, depending how much these folks party. They are the elite. You should fit right in." He smirked as Neal ran a hand casually through his hair and turned on the Corsavon charm.

"As you say, mon ami." Neal's accent had turned quite French suddenly, Peter rolling his eyes.

"Save it for the marks, Caffrey."

**()()()**

Neal showed up at the exclusive Club Charon, apparently hidden in an old subway tunnel now disused and turned into a private club. He showed the card to the big man behind the cage, the monster who looked to be a world champion weight lifter and over 6 and a half feet in height grunting back at him as they took the card. The man shone a black light on the back of the now blank card revealing the handwritten message by Bethany. The man smiled grimly, opening up the cage and another door behind him to let Neal inside.

"Mr. Corsavon, Ms. Creighton is waiting for you inside." The man's voice was deep but oddly mellow despite the earlier grunt. Perhaps he wasn't as dumb as he looked, Neal nodding as he took the card and pushed it back into his pocket and walked inside. The hallway was dimly lit in black light, purple light making his nails an oddly purple color with bright white nails and illuminating other things like small arrows on the floor pointing the way. He continued following till the hall opened up to another room casually lit as if for a romantic evening. At least a dozen people filled the place in small groups sitting at various booths, one group sticking out as he saw Bethany look up and smile at him.

"Alexi! You came..." She stood up, four other people sitting near her in the same booth. They were all dressed like something out of an episode of Gossip Girl or possibly a modern interpretation of The Great Gatsby. The opulence was more than obvious. She took his arm gently in her own and stood before the group smiling.

"Our friend has finally made an appearance... everyone, this is Alexander Corsavon... Alexi. Introduce yourselves..." She continued to stand there with Neal as the others deigned to glance up and take a look at him. He felt like an antiquity being evaluated at an auction. There were three young men not much older than himself and another young woman. Two of the men were brunette while one had similar color to Bethany. Maybe a brother or cousin he thought to himself. The other woman was a red head with deep green eyes. She rose first and introduced herself with a tone that indicated disinterest.

"My name is Agatha Cassity but you can call me Aggie." She sat back down without offering a hand. She wore a simple tan tunic but it was dressed up with expensive jewelry and a belt that was worth more than some people's yearly salaries. He nodded with a flourish to her, glancing as one of the men, one with short raven black hair nodded without standing.

"Cyrus J. Mayeur. Don't bother asking about the J... Just call me Cirrus." The man seemed to be sizing him up but he couldn't blame him, he was the new kid although they'd been corresponding on some things if only through Bethany. He nodded politely, noticing the next man with auburn locks that were pulled back in a short pony tail staring at him with hostility.

"Harrison Rothchilds... but just call me Roth. Bethany says you're from Greece originally but your folks immigrated here. You don't look very Greek to me." Roth's hazel eyes bore through Neal but he just smiled back, his slight accent pushed forward.

"Well my parents were in the military. Call me a brat if you will but I have been all over and seen much. I got bored after a bit if you get my drift. Always looking for the next big thing." He was shrugging with a carefree manner of the rich. He saw Roth nod but the suspicion remained as Neal moved his eyes to the last person. This one looked quite a bit like he was related to Bethany, dark blue eyes nearly matching hers but for a more greenish tinge to them.

"Alexi... this is my cousin Blaine Mason Creighton. You can call him Blaze. He has helped me considerably in starting up this club and our group. Come... sit with us." She scooted into the booth and Neal scooted in after her, nodding to the group casually. Aggie gave him a subtle look, his feeling that she was interested and trying to figure out how far to take acting like she wasn't.

"So, Alexi... you have connections. Bethany says you were the one who helped with our last parcel. Genius." Blaze spoke to him almost as an equal compared to the rest, his voice soft to keep anyone but their table from overhearing. Neal nodded with a confident smile, looking at his nails casually.

"It was nothing. Easiest job to make that drop. You were happy with the payback?" He saw them all glancing at him with a subtle hint of affirmation. He continued to look at his nails, rubbing them with his sleeve as if to shine them.

"Bethany thinks highly of you so we will trust with our past experience through her that you are reliable. Let's drink to our new group member." Roth made a gesture and a cute waitress in a tight blue and very short dress showed up ready to take their orders.

"I think a bottle of Bordeaux is called for. Maybe the 87." Bethany grinned as she ordered it, Neal thinking it was an odd choice but he was willing to try it. It brought a slight sadness to him thinking of Kate a moment without breaking his facade.

**()()()**

It was a long evening and midnight nearly passed before he noticed the time and remembered he had to meet up with notes and info for Peter. He stood up and made one last toast, the group far from sober.

"To pumpkins... for it is time for me to leave before I turn into one." He heard a tinkling giggle from Aggie who had finally succumb to his charms and blushed as he took her hand and kissed it gently. He scooted out of the booth once the toast had been made and bowed with a slight flourish to them all.

"I will see you tomorrow... adieu!" He bowed again and strode valiantly towards the exit. He bowed to the big guy there who smiled slightly and asked if he needed a ride home. Neal shook his head, stepping outside into the cool evening air and started to thumb a cab. He had barely started when someone touched his arm. It was Bethany.

"I can have my driver drop you off at your hotel, dearest Alexi." Neal was sober enough to know she was fishing but he nodded, looking at his car longingly but she smiled, taking his arm.

"Your baby will be fine with us. You saw Vincent at the door. He will watch it for you." He nodded, smiling with a lopsided grin as he let her lead him to a small limo.

"Hugo will take you home. Just give him your address. Till we meet again, Alexi." She kissed his cheek lightly, leaning into the window to do so before stepping back and watching the vehicle leave. Neal watched her disappear only turning when the driver spoke to him.

"Your hotel sir?"

Neal blinked trying to think of a good place Peter would be able to pick him up from and settled on something familiar.

"Just drop me off at Central Park. I need to walk some of this off. I'll be fine."

**()()()**

Neal sat by the big fountain, smiling in a lopsided manner as he swung his feet back and forth as if on a swing as he sat there. Someone stood over him after a moment and he saw Peter.

"Hey Peter! I think... I drink I'm a bit drunk." He smiled at his friend but Peter scowled back. It was nearly 2 am now and he had been expecting Neal back sooner. Now he was drunk.

"Come on. We need to get some coffee into you." Peter helped Neal up who was stumbling a bit if not swaying on his feet.

"Make the world stop spinning, Peter. I'm feeling dizzy." Neal pushed away from Peter just before they reached the Taurus and threw up in the bushes. Peter sighed, helping the young man remain upright till he was done.

"Sounds like you had more fun than you thought and still stayed in character. I'm surprised at your abilities, Neal." Peter helped him up, handing him a tissue from his pocket to clean his mouth and letting him use a water fountain before they left.

"Maybe... snobby people that group. I doubt Roth likes me." He pouted some, sitting in the seat slumped as Peter pulled the seat belt across and secured it before he closed the door and walked around and sat.

"You can't charm everyone, Neal." Peter turned to find Neal was already out, head slumped forward. He sighed and drove back to his place. He'd have to get the info from him in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Neal slept in till well into the afternoon the next day. Luckily they weren't expecting to meet with the group till much later that evening so Peter let it go, having El watch over the younger man as he made the preparations for the meeting. It wasn't like Neal to sleep in like this so he found it rather odd that he came in around 2 pm, Hughes letting him off early, only to find Neal just waking up and groggily at that. Peter sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his partner curiously.

"You ok? I've never seen you this sloshed before." Peter reached over and touched his partners forehead but he was no warmer than usual. The agent did notice one thing: Neal's pupils were slightly larger than normal. Something was amiss.

"Neal, I need you to tell me everything that happened last night." Peter was concerned, watching the younger man squint up at him.

"Last night? Uhm... I remember getting introduced around the table and then they ordered some Bordeaux... 87 I think. After that, it's all a blur really but not enough I said anything I'd regret. I only had one glass." He sat up, taking a seat beside the agent and smirking some when he saw the dubious look on Peter's face.

"You know how hard it is to nurse one glass of wine with people watching you? Why do you ask? Man my head is splitting!" Neal leaned back tiredly against the headboard of the Burke's guest room bed, face somewhat flushed. This didn't look good as Peter made a decision.

"You're going to a doctor. I think you were drugged, Neal. If you only had one glass of wine, this isn't right. Get dressed."

**()()()**

The physician looked Neal over and took some blood. Neal winced but he didn't complain too much, his head still splitting from whatever he'd been given the night before. He was still pretty out of it. When the results came back a little while later, they found some minor traces of an opiate in Neal's system, probably the cause of his reaction with the wine and his pupils being large. It would leave his system in a day or two, the dosage having been mild. Peter nodded in relief, thanking the doctor.

"Neal, you sure they didn't give you anything?" Peter was talking to the con who was slumped in the front seat, sunglasses on, fedora pushed over his eyes. There was a slight shake of the con's head.

"Not that I saw unless it was IN the wine already. Some people like that sort of thing." His voice was raspy, body slumping more as he winced from talking. He was obviously still hung over. Peter let Neal rest till they arrived back at his home as he led him out of the car and Neal crashed on the couch. El was home, grabbing up a blanket and draping it over the young man. Peter pulled her aside, keeping his voice low.

"I need to call Hughes. Watch him?" Peter watched El nod with a hint of curiosity as he moved away to the far end of the den and pushed the cell to his ear.

"_Hughes... Burke, what's up? How's Caffrey doing? Is he ready for tonight?_" Reese sounded excited which was disappointing when he had to tell him bad news.

"Well, yes and no. They drugged him last night. Took him to the doctor to be sure and the blood they took tested positive for opiates. Small dosage but I'm worried about this operation, Reese. I think we should pull him out." Peter's voice was worried but he felt anger at what happened. Neal had been compromised during an operation by the marks they were trying to catch. He waited for his boss to answer.

"_I understand your worry Peter. Bethany and company ran a vehicle registration early today on that Ferrari but found it belonged to one Alexander Corsavon. They may have done this for that very reason to check him out and he's proven clear. They have nothing to fear from him being an imposter._" Reese sounded like he was trying to reason something he found distasteful.

"_The higher ups want us to go ahead with this but have him take a couple of days off before we send him back in. Find an excuse for him to let Bethan know he won't show tonight but they want these folks caught soon. Caffrey's our best bet._"

Peter wanted to argue but knew Hughes' hands were tied currently if the higher ups were involved. He nodded reluctantly into the phone, hanging up after a moment and turning. His eyes were looking at his partner laying tiredly on the couch, face peaceful except for the occasion tremor or tic. Neal was ok now but how long before these people did something really bad to him as a test or otherwise?

El felt Peter's arms around her as he leaned over the back of her chair. He was quiet and thoughtful, not sure what to think of last night's incident. The idea of someone drugging his friend worried him. Neal for all his worldliness was still just a big kid. This just proved it to him as he tried to reason why they should continue with the operation.

"Something wrong, Peter?" El was looking at him curiously but he just sighed.

"The case is getting complicated and we only just started. Hughes... his hands are tied about stopping it but Neal's to take a few days off then get back on the horse." He sighed again, El hugging him back as he crouched beside her.

"He'll be ok. He's a grown man, Peter much as we'd like to think otherwise at times. I know I'm guilty of mothering him a bit." She blushed slightly, Peter smiling. His wife had bonded with the con from day one of meeting him, both forming a friendship he hadn't really quite understood till later. They liked Neal, not just because he was charming but for his heart. He was a kind soul despite everything. He was still very much an innocent in many ways.

"I'll take over the watch, I'm going to crash in the recliner." Peter hugged and kissed his wife, El nodding as she stood up and reciprocated.

"Well I was going to start dinner actually. Let me know when he's awake and you'll set the table, ok?" She smiled, disappearing into the kitchen.

**()()()**

Neal was out like a light when his head hit the sofa. His mind was relatively quiet but for a few fleeting thoughts about the night before and what happened.

They had been having lots of fun but now he was remembering being asked things. Personal questions about Corsavon. Somehow despite the drugged wine he had managed to answer correctly, his past training in pretending to be someone else coming in handy. Most drugs didn't work to cause truth telling unless the person drugged didn't believe in who or what they were supposed to be or know. He had enough mind even out of mind to keep up appearances.

The memory faded and he could hear other voices talking around him.

"_Something wrong, Peter?_"

"_The case is getting complicated and we only just started. Hughes... his hands are tied about stopping it but Neal's to take a few days off then get back on the horse."_

The voice sighed.

"_He'll be ok. He's a grown man, Peter much as we'd like to think otherwise at times. I know I'm guilty of mothering him a bit._"

"_I'll take over the watch, I'm going to crash in the recliner._"

"_Well I was going to start dinner actually. Let me know when he's awake and you can set the table, ok?_"

Neal heard soft footsteps disappear across the room, his eyes opening just a slit. His head still hurt some, body sluggish from the effects of whatever Bethany and friends had given him. He'd had worse but being drugged was never fun.

Peter sat nearby in a recliner, the agent's brow furrowed in a frown as he tried to stay awake. Peter's head was twitching slightly as he fought to stay awake but finally slumped back to sleep, a soft snore escaping the agent's lips. Neal felt a smile on his lips, watching his friend as he fell to sleep again.

Neal woke up a while later, head a little less painful as he slowly opened his eyes and glanced around the familiar space. He was in the Burke's den asleep on their couch apparently. He heard the soft tinkling of dishes somewhere nearby, another sound drowning it out. It made Neal think of someone sawing wood. He sat up to find Peter out cold on the recliner, a snore escaping the agent's lips, face peaceful. Neal grinned, stretching ever so slightly and looking around the space. It was after 6 pm. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something?

"Oh... Hey Neal." El kept her voice low to keep from waking Peter. Neal nodded back following her to the kitchen.

"You feeling any better? Peter was worried about you today." She was looking at him curiously but still smiling as she gently patted his arm.

"Yeah, my head isn't splitting quite so much. They said I was drugged I think. I don't recall much but I felt pretty high." He was blushing some, a hand raking his hair back self-consciously.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sure Peter has answers for you once he wakes up." She hugged him lightly before leaving the kitchen to wake her husband. Neal was alone, the scent of what smelled like pork chops filling his nostrils. He heard as well as felt his stomach growl noticeably as he stood there, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water. He was sipping on it when he heard footsteps and Peter entered.

"Smells like pork chops tonight." Peter was smiling, a yawn escaping his lips after a moment. He looked exhausted despite the nap. Neal had a feeling he knew why.

"Thanks." He said little else, still sipping at the water since he'd had nothing to eat all day and his mouth felt dry. He watched Peter glance at him in surprise.

"Uhm, you're welcomed?" Peter seemed a bit off the mark as to why Neal was thanking him or maybe he was still half-asleep. Neal smiled, pulling a chair up and sitting down at the small counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Last night. I was pretty out of it. And today. I heard you and El talking. Hughes said I should rest." He sounded a bit guilty as if he had done something wrong but Peter shook his head.

"He did but only because of what happened. It wasn't anything you did. Apparently they wanted to be sure you left the car so they could run the plates and VIN. Luckily we had updated the records to match with Corsavon's information. The bureau always tries to be one step ahead if not twenty. Glad you're feeling better." Peter walked over and gently mussed Neal's hair, walking past to the sink and getting his own glass of water. They sat quietly in the warm kitchen without saying much when El walked back in.

"I think the food's almost ready if you menfolk would like to set the table." She was winking at them, putting on some mitts as she walked over to the stove. Neal stood, placing his glass back in the sink before he reached up as if he lived there and started pulling out some plates and such. Peter just fell into the rhythm, grabbing glasses and silverware as they both walked out into the dining room area and started to set the table. El had already put place mats so they just had to fix up the plates and silverware. A few minutes later, El walked out with a small platter of pork chops and veggies.

Everyone was sitting when Neal heard a buzz in his pocket. He stood when he saw who it was and walked around the corner to take it.

"Alexi, mi amor... we're missing your presence. Where are you?" It was Bethany's voice, Neal glancing back at El and Peter as he answered in his slightly accented tone.

"I forgot I had some business to attend to my dear. I should be back in town in another day. I'm packing this very moment. Miss me?" He heard her throw a kiss at him as he did the same back to be in character.

"I'll bring you back a lovely souvenir of my trip. I'll pick up my baby when I return. Take good care of her." The call ended and he pushed the phone back into his pocket and walked back to the dining area. He saw Peter smirking slightly.

"Sounds like Bethany called. Good excuse on going out of town. She didn't ask about the car?" El was listening but trying hard to look like she wasn't. Neal nodded.

"She did and I just told her to watch it for me. That shows I trust her and how many playboys leave their precious cars with strange women?" He was smirking now, El stifling a laugh.

"Something funny, El?" Peter was looking at her as he pushed a piece of pork chop into his mouth. She shook her head then nodded.

"Just the accent. I've never heard you do one before Neal. I'm impressed." She was smiling now, Peter looking between the two as Neal grinned.

"Just ask Peter. I've had several opportunities to speak other languages." He watched Peter flush thinking back to the incident with the painting and the two French girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

The next couple of days were quiet, Neal going home to June's at some point to grab some of his stuff for the operation and get ready. Peter kept an eye on the younger man making sure he was doing well after the drugging. Neal seemed fine, no after effects to whatever had been placed in the wine, his eyes no longer dilated and his energy back up to what it was. The old Neal Caffrey was back.

Neal did well with the group as if he had been there a while. Bethany and friends were trusting him now that he had passed the initial test. Corsavon, the real one was still in isolation in prison and kept from getting any information out or contacting outside parties. It had taken a fight from Hughes to get that writ so that the operation would go through as planned at least for the next month or so. Once the two months was over, no guarantee on keeping Corsavon quiet but they should have it closed by then if Neal pulled out his arsenal of charm.

They had nibbles as the group worked on gaining entrance to a particular corporate CIO with information that would earn them millions if insiders caught hold of it. Neal was just waiting for Roth and Blaze to get them the ticket in while Aggie, Bethany and Cirrus used their own skills to put the plan afoot. This might just be the break they were waiting for.

A month passed as Neal fed Peter and the Feds info and he stayed closer to the group than expected. Peter was obviously nervous, El thinking he was acting like a father of a boy away at camp for the Summer. They ended up having to meet up at odd hours in the park to pass info, afraid of using phones or the GPS other than as a where for to find Neal if something happened. In fact, the watch almost seemed a liability, something mentioned in the past but Neal happened to be fast and described it to Roth when asked as a fake he bought on a whim. He pulled off the slumming playboy more than adequately, Bethany and friends still keeping him close and in their confidence. It was apparent they had taken the bait that Neal was Alexi because there were no more incidents of drugging or otherwise. He was definitely in.

It was finally time. Almost two months had passed and they needed to get the crew with the info they were trying to steal. Neal said the drop was coming tonight. He was the fence and would get it from Bethany at a local nightclub. They had him wired and once he had the information, all they had to do was bring Bethany and her friends in. It was fixed.

**()()()**

Bethany Creighton was ready for the drop with Alexi. She was hoping he would stay but knew he was anxious to get back to his life abroad. Maybe she could convince him she was worth staying for. It was the first time she thought she truly loved a man. He must feel the same way, as she saw goose bumps when she touched him. He must have notice the flush of her cheek on that first day but so far he had only flirted with her heart making her want him more. It was a new feeling for her and one she wasn't used to having.

"I've seen that love sick look before but it's been a long time coming. He won't stay any more than I would if I had a choice. Men _like_ their freedom." Roth's voice was cold but she knew he liked her in his own way even if he never said anything. She had never considered Roth more than an associate to flirt and play with but he had taken to trying to prove himself to her more and more, living dangerously to impress her. She found him able but not her type despite his good looks. Alexi with his worldliness was more her type. His emails had impressed her as had his occasional photos (_sans himself_) of his exploits and travels.

"So you have the information for him? I have to have it ready for this evening. He has a flight at midnight." She sounded a bit lost as she spoke, her usual casual coldness breaking as she thought of the sexy fence. Roth rolled his eyes and she looked at him coldly.

"Little Icy Bitch has a crush. This is comical. I never thought I'd see the day you would fall for anyone. What does Aggie think. She likes him too but won't say it to your face being you're the Alpha in our group." He let his words sink in without emotion, pacing around the now empty _Club Charon_. He looked pissed but maybe he was just jealous. She sighed, unsure how she felt.

"Your insults are juvenile, Roth. I've been called worse by smarter more powerful people. Just leave me alone and bring that capsule for tonight." Roth shrugged as he left, footsteps echoing off till she was alone. Bethany pulled out her laptop, a small mini model that was slightly bigger than a notepad. It was sufficient for emailing back and forth and the occasional picture. She wasn't much into tech stuff but she knew the importance of being wired even if she never felt the need for a cell phone.

Bethany pulled up the few pictures she'd received from Alexi while they had merely been penpals online. They had met through a random chat board dealing with antiquities. She had been searching for a particular vintage charm and he had answered her query. A friendship struck up and then he'd sent her pics of his travels and exploits, of which she found to be lovely fictions till she realized he was telling her the truth. It was Alexi's stories of fast fortune that had given her the idea to get her crew together. They had the connections, they just needed to use them for their own good. They had started with quite a few small victories, bragging some to Alexi who seemed intrigued the more he heard of her own adventures.

She sighed, scrolling through the pics of the Colosseum in Rome, The Parthenon, Gondolas in Venice and so many other places. She paused on a particularly fetching pic of a quaint bakery in France. The image of the ornate cake and pastries inside made her mouth water. She blew the picture to full-size and glanced at a particularly lovely eclair she'd love to sink her teeth into when she noticed something else. Bethany was far from the techno-savvy whiz of her cousin much less Cirrus but she could see something in the pic that didn't fit. She zoomed the image as much as she could till the reflection came out. Her eyes widened, violet turning almost black as her expression turned icy.

A familiar tune played, something she'd heard on the radio recently although this was but a small clip of the actual song. Bethany looked down at the seat and found Roth's cell sitting there, a picture of the group on the screen. She rolled her eyes, picking up the device and answering it.

"I'm sorry but... oh Roth. Yes, you did leave it here. How convenient... actually. Can you meet me at my place. I have something I need you to do for me. Thanks. And yes, I'll bring your cell with me." Bethany's voice was cool but just charming enough to use on Roth. He would do what she wanted and now that she knew she'd been played, hell would be given.

She looked at the photo again, a slight reflection of someone taking the pic, one Alexander Corsavon but he looked little like the man she had been hanging on to for the past 2 months. How she never noticed that little detail before when she was usually so very observant. Well, false Alexi... you'll be in for a little surprise.

**()()()**

Neal received a text from Roth late in the afternoon about the drop in code. He showed it to Peter who was with him, both men eating take out from a local Chinese restaurant on June's terrace. Neal had found a free moment during the day when he didn't have to be with Bethany and crew.

He had actually begun to find them quite boring, the ennui they incorporated to justify their crimes ridiculous. Yes he understood all too well about doing something for the sake of doing it but after getting to know them, he had a feeling of something cold and dark in their troupe. These were not nice people and not only because they were willing to steal from people. Roth had a dangerous edge to him and he had a good idea it had been his idea to drug him although it had not come up. They probably expected the real Alexi would be a bit of a drug user and not mind a little after effect.

"You ready for this?" Peter had asked suddenly, seeing Neal perk up and nod.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be too hard to get the capsule and the bad guys in the process. They won't know what hit them then they'll really be angsty." He saw Peter smirk back, chuckling.

"Angst, ennui and all of that classic feeling?" Peter grinned as Neal nodded, portraying Alexi again.

"Mon ami... but our existence is just so devastating that we have to live for the moment and forgo tomorrow for now." He spoke with an accent that would make Antonio Banderas blush, Peter rolling his eyes and pushing a bite of sesame chicken into his mouth.

"Ok, Fellini... let's get some rest before tonight. I want you at the top of your game. Do what you must to prepare."

**()()()**

Neal only took a brief nap, being too anxious to really rest when he had to be at the nightclub in just a few hours. It was a small gin joint looking place that had been renovated to modern standards and played pop music but some classics at night in the jazz category. Bethany seemed to have a thing for the _Rat Pack_ or at least tolerated the idea of it in that club.

The drop would be simple and he would act as if he were leaving the country by plane, his supposed absence at the moment due to him packing and preparing to take the info he would receive out of the country to sell at the highest bidder. Won't they be surprised to know the FBI would be knocking at their doors soon.

He only felt some small regrets at turning the troupe in as he thought about the way he felt around Bethany. She was a cold one but something about her had brought a little life to him again. She was fascinating in a mysterious kind of manner and rather sexy but Bethany could only be bad news in the end with everything he knew about her and her friends. He had to let any feelings for her he might have go, although at this point it was all physical attraction at best and he wouldn't do that so soon after Kate's death. If it wasn't love, it wasn't worth it and he was still too much in love with Kate and looking for her murderer's to be distracted by a woman one might find in an old film noir movie behind a gun.

**()()()**

Bethany did something she wouldn't normally do. She flirted seriously with Roth. He seemed happy she was playing with him again, a smirk on his handsome face but she still felt nothing even if he did. She just needed him to help her, although his loyalty was far from in question.

"I know you love me, Roth..." She whispered sexily in his ear, the man obviously excited. She felt a kind of inner triumph knowing she held his cards so easily. He gently kissed her neck and she smiled in victory.

"Of course I do... I always have loved you. Why do you torture me?" He suddenly pulled away, something she didn't expect but managed to prepare against regardless. There was always a first time. She pulled one button open on her blouse and pushed herself closer to him, her lips pouting at him. He fell for it and his expression was classic.

"I've discovered something about our handsome fence. You want my favors, I want you to dispose of him. If I can't have him, nobody will. I want to do this job on our own. We know his contacts and he's broken my heart. I know you can think of something that will hurt him. If you do... he'll be out of the way and you and I... well maybe I do like you after all." Bethany's voice had gone down a few octaves in sexy, Roth looking like he was entrapped by her spell. He nodded and smiled dangerously.

"Anything you ask but why hurt him? He's our fence. I don't..." He trailed off as she pushed a finger to his lips and silenced him, her lips near his as she spoke.

"Not to worry. We can find another fence. I don't want him to talk. I've discovered something about him I dislike and a reason why he's leaving. Just... hurt him. Make sure he won't speak to anyone ever again. You can do that one thing for me, Roth... darling." She kissed him on the lips and he closed his eyes in ecstasy nodding and smiling. Bethany pulled away and smiled, fingers gently caressing his face.

"Good. Have Cirrus and Blaze help you."

**()()()**

Bethany was ready that night. She had played many roles in her life but heart broken harpy wasn't one of them. She felt colder than she had ever felt although something still stirred in her for the handsome imposter. Would she have reacted the same way had the real Corsavon arrived? Why had this man here and what was his game? There was no reason to believe he was anything more than an imposter come to steal the information for himself and the money. He must have found a way to delay the real Alexi, but how? She felt a deep frown on her lips but turned it back to a cold smile when she thought of the lines that would age her from the act. She was terribly vain in her looks and frown lines just weren't on her agenda, broken heart or not. This man, the one pretending to be Alexi, would be out of her life. She had no need to tell the others what was up and they need never know of her falling for such a con. She was the Alpha as Roth had said. Bethany led the group with strong will and they'd continue on despite this little _hiccup_ in their plans. Maybe the real Alexi sent this man in her place because he felt her unworthy of his time.

The thought of someone playing her pissed her off even more, her blood turning colder than arctic at the idea. She was the person who played others and she wouldn't let this get out, killing the one person who had broke her facade. She looked up and saw him across the room and felt a small fluttering inside of her but she didn't let it out. She killed it with a single thought of betrayal before it could make her weak. She had to go through with this and end it all. It was what had to be done.

He crossed the room, women and girls throwing themselves at him but she saw he simply smiled at them in an attempt to get to her. His blue eyes gazed longingly she thought at herself but that was just nonsense! He was playing her and she knew it now. He was not her Alexi and maybe there never was one for her. She gazed up at him with a sexy glance as he approached.

"Mi, Amor... you look lovely tonight, Bethany." There was just a hint of accent to his words, Bethany glancing up at him and smiling radiantly back. She wore her golden brown hair up in a fashionable manner, ringlets framing her face and cascading down to her neck. She wore a shiny strapless dress, a Gucci that emphasized her model-esque figure even more, her long lashes flashing up at him over deep violet blue eyes and soft strawberry red lips curved in an inviting manner. Her neck, hands and wrists were glittering with just enough tasteful jewelry to make her look beautiful. She could see his lust for her and smiled inwardly that he was as ensnared by her as she was. Perhaps it was merely physical but he didn't know she knew and that was her trump.

Alexi took her hand and kissed it gently, sitting down beside her when she motioned for him to join her.

"Alexander... such a sweetheart. You're late." She pouted ever so charmingly, her violet eyes flashing in mock annoyance. He blushed convincingly and shrugged in apology. He was good... oh so good as she was. That was what she loved about him, whomever he was. It was a shame he wouldn't be with them too much longer. Of course, he wouldn't be with anyone too much longer. Everything was in place. She smiled her most interested expression to him as he explained his tardiness.

"My business kept me longer than I expected. If you would just carry a cell maybe I could have called you." He playfully teased, Bethany feeling her olive tone face flush ever so slightly pink. He knew how to make her react but she had to be strong. He was not going to get away with hurting her!

"Alexi... You know I hate such encumbrances. They take such joy out of life being tethered to such a device." She watched an interesting expression cross his face a moment then vanish. He leaned closer to her in the booth and nibbled at her ear. She couldn't help but react, her physical attraction to him making her laugh as they continued to flirt shamelessly. They were supposed to be the perfect couple, eyes on them but under the table she was pushing something into his pocket out of sight. It was a small metal capsule and it would be his undoing. She didn't hesitate, her hand on his leg gently brushing at his thigh through his pants before moving to his jacket pocket as she tugged ever so slightly and dropped it inside.

"It's always nice doing business with you, Alexi..." Her voice trailed off, her long fingers gently caressing his arm and face, nails scratching delicately, his skin goosebumping in response. She smiled and nudged him slightly glad that she had the upper hand. He slid out of the booth and stood, his hand holding hers yet again and kissing it. She felt the blush on her cheeks as she reacted to what she thought was her one love but knew was a lie. Bethany prayed in her heart for him to die a horrible death for breaking her heart and tricking her. Nobody would know and Roth... he would be her toy till she tired of him. It was the least reward for pushing this fraud from her life.

"Always a pleasure, Bethany." His blue eyes flashed at her from across her lovely hand as his lips gently touched her skin then parted, his hand letting go of hers slowly as he walked away. She watched him disappear into the crowd, knowing that he would never make it to his plane alive if all went as planned.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Peter had gone back home briefly to clean up and then to the FBI offices to set everything up for the evening. It had to be perfect so they could get these criminals once and for all. He was certain everything was in place and Neal ready. The young man was going to pick up the item, Peter would take it from him and they'd run in and grab Bethany then go after her group. It was an easy operation... or so they thought. Nothing was ever easy and Peter should have known that.

Neal's voice over the GPS watch made him cringe and not finding him had been further heartbreak. When they'd found him nearly dead in the overheated vehicle's trunk almost 12 hours later, Peter had wanted to lash out. He wanted Bethany and her friends behind bars and answering to a firing squad. How could everything have gone so wrong?

**(Present time)**

"Peter, you need to sleep honey." Elizabeth was behind him, arms holding him as she stood behind the chair. They were both watching the unconscious figure of Neal on the hospital bed. He had yet to wake up after his ordeal the day before.

It had been just over twenty-four hours since the event and the younger man remained unconscious but in stable condition. Neal's face was pale, a slight flush to his cheeks and a light sheen of sweat across his face. The doctor said he would heal just fine but for the first day or so his body would be fighting the effects of the homemade chlorine gas and overdose of Valium. When Peter had told his wife about what had happened, she had been devastated. The operation wasn't supposed to be dangerous but something had gone seriously wrong. She sighed, hugging Peter closer as he sat there, his hand holding Neal's protectively.

"I should have been there sooner, El. This shouldn't have been dangerous... I knew something was wrong when they drugged him that first day but Hughes said they needed to close this up. I should have fought harder to stop it." He was beating himself up, the tension obvious in his shoulders and back. El gently kneaded at his shoulders, kissing his cheek to relax him.

"Peter... it wasn't your fault. Neal knows the dangers of doing these undercover operations. He's going to be ok." She was still gently massaging his shoulders but he was still very tense, El understanding his feelings as she looked at Neal and thought about how much she worried about her husband every time he went out. Peter was always on her mind daily when she thought about him chasing criminals although the white collar division was supposed to be the safest. She pushed the thoughts aside and patted Peter on the shoulder.

"I'll go get us some coffee. Did you want something to eat?" She noticed him nod ever so slightly about the coffee but nothing more. El hugged him once more before leaving the room.

Peter sat and watched Neal sleeping, his face flush with shame. He felt he should have been there sooner to keep what happened from occurring. If he had been worried after the drugging incident, he was frustrated now. They had drugged Neal, Hughes thought, to make sure he was who he said he was and to check the car's VIN without interference. How had Neal's cover been broken? They had yet to figure that part out as his team continued to watch Bethany. He had been calling off and on since the incident to Jones and Diana for updates. They were waiting to see if her friends showed up but so far they might have to just take her in and push for answers. She was guilty and the leader of the group from what they had heard.

"Honey?"

Peter turned to see El there with a cup of coffee and a small bag. He thought he smelled something sweet from the bag like a danish. Peter gently let go of Neal's hand with a quiet whisper:

"_I'll make sure they pay for this, Neal._"

He stood and walked over to the sofa with El, sitting and grabbing up a cup of coffee and danish as they sat and ate in silence.

**()()()**

_Neal was still in that dark place, his body unconscious as he healed but his mind actively mulling over the past two months. He was blissfully unaware of the pain his body felt at least but the nothingness was annoying if not boring. He wanted to wake up and talk to Peter but his body remained out of commission while he could hear what his friend and other people said around him. It frustrated him to no end that he was helpless._

_He had heard Peter mention they were watching Bethany's place till they could grab everyone at once but they would probably just grab her up and see why she had done what she did to Neal. He still couldn't figure out how they knew he wasn't Alexi. There was nothing to say he wasn't Corsavon unless they had missed some detail that had suddenly come up. She wasn't associated with any friends of Corsavon beyond what Neal had fed them through his cover and those were all FBI aliases. If they tried to sell the item themselves, they'd be caught right away. So what had made them suspicious enough to try and kill him?_

_Neal did what he could to stay sane while he lay trapped in his mind waiting to wake up. At times he slept and actually had a few dreams, some good... some bad. He tried to think of positive things but the boredom was about to drive him crazy as well as his own fears about what happened both currently and in the past. He tried not to remember the dream about the desert and the horrible pain. Whatever they had given him had felt like it tore up his insides. He had only caught part of the doctor's analysis knowing he was going to get better but he wanted to wake up now! Neal sighed inwardly, the boredom was unbearable and he found himself imagining various places he'd like to be. He found it odd the first place he found himself was at the office._

"**Neal?**"

He turned finding Peter standing there. Neal was confused for a second, knowing he was unconscious but everything seemed so real. Maybe he had been dreaming and woke up.

"**Peter... What's up?**" Neal glanced around seeing the usual flow of the office and all his colleagues bustling around the lower level where he had his small cubby. Peter was glancing at him curiously.

"**Did you forget already? Come to my office.**"

Neal was about to stand up when he found he was already there. He was still sitting only now he was in Peter's office. What was going on? He saw Peter acting like nothing weird had happened, pushing a case file towards him across the desk.

"**Did you read this case file?**" Peter's voice was oddly cold, Neal curious if he had broken some rule or done something to annoy his friend. He grabbed the file and glanced down at the name.

"**Matthew Keller. Why are we investigating Keller, Peter? Did he escape?**" Neal looked up and suddenly Keller sat there in Peter's place.

"_**Hello, Caffrey.**" Keller's voice was cold, a gun in his hand as he pointed it straight at Neal's face. The young man froze his eyes moving down to the floor to find a still figure, Peter laying there dead. Neal's eyes widened, looking back at Keller._

"_**I did what had to be done... something you were never good at, right Kate?**"_

_Neal saw Keller's eyes looking behind him at someone. Neal was afraid to turn but he found his head slowly turning to look, a familiar profile coming into view..._

**()()()**

Neal woke up with a gasp of breath, sitting up despite having been asleep for some time. He wasn't aware at first, eyes open, body taut before he slumped back against the hospital bed again and closed his eyes. His chest moved up and down visibly, a wheezing sound from his lips as he slowly came back to consciousness. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his head and feel it in his temples as he became more aware of being awake, the aches and pains he didn't feel before returning with a dull throbbing. His hands gripped at the sheets and mattress as he fought a slight feeling of nausea.

His eyes opened again, squinting in the dimly lit room. It was evening, the window to his right dark as he stared across the room. Despite the soft light from the lamp by the window, he found his eyes still sensitive moving to look to his left where the door to the room lay in shadow. He blinked as he stared into the dimness and thought he heard a soft creak and saw the door opening up.

"_Shhhh... I know he's still unconscious but I don't want to make too much noise. I just need to grab my purse._"

The voice was familiar he thought, his eyes adjusting more as light poured in with the opening door and a shadowy form entered.

"_Well, I'm coming in with you._" Another familiar voice, male, piped in. A smile formed on his lips as he recognized it.

Neal watched the shadowy form of Elizabeth Burke tiptoe across the hospital room towards the sofa and reach down on the floor. He saw another figure holding the door open which he guessed was Peter Burke. He coughed and both figures froze, Peter's face turning in the dim light towards Neal.

"_Neal?_" Peter was still whispering then cleared his throat as he let go of the door and walked towards the bed. The door closed with a soft click, the room once again bathed in dim light from that single lamp.

"Neal... you're awake!" It was Elizabeth. Her voice was soft but not whispering as she picked up her purse and walked back towards him. She held his right hand while Peter patted him on his left shoulder gently.

"How are you feeling?" Peter was talking a little louder now, mussing his hair affectionately. Neal smirked up at him, his mouth opening but nothing coming out. He cleared his throat again while Elizabeth disappeared a second, returning with a glass of water. He took a thankful drink before returning it and trying again.

"Be... ter." He wasn't sure what else to say, his throat dry as he took another sip of the water and tried to take in being awake again.

"You've been asleep for three days. Bethany's in custody but she won't talk and none of her so-called friends have shown up to back her up yet." Peter sounded frustrated, El looking over at him a moment then back down at Neal.

"We're so glad you're awake, Neal. Every one's been worried about you. June sent some clothes for when you woke up." El hugged him gently, reaching to push the nurse call button in the process. Peter just kept a gentle but firm grip on his shoulder as if he were afraid Neal would vanish. He reached up and grasped the agent's arm in his hand.

"I'm... ok. Rea...ly." He wanted them to be calm and not worry about him but he was glad they were there and had been while he was trapped in his body those three days. Three days. It hadn't felt so long and yet it had seemed an eternity especially with the nightmare he'd waken from.

"Neal? We were going to go home unless you want us to stay." El's voice was soft, her hand gently cupping his in her own. They turned as the door opened and a nurse walked in quietly.

"He's awake? Welcome back Mr. Caffrey. How are you feeling?" She was already looking over his record that hung off the end of the bed. Peter moved aside and she gently took Neal's wrist in hers and took his pulse.

"Still a bit rapid but steady. You're doing much better." She was smiling, pulling aside his hospital robe gently to place the stethoscope there. She moved it around listening here and there. At some point she had him breath in and out a few times, El helping him sit up so he could bend forward and the nurse listened to his lungs through his back. She had him lay back again before she took his temperature, poke around in both ears, looked down his throat (_making him say aaaaw_) and then into his eyes. He passed all the tests, her smile an indicator he must be doing better.

"You're doing very well, Mr. Caffrey. Your temperature is only slight but the IV should be helping with that. I think if all proves well with the doctor in the morning, you'll be able to leave in a couple of days." She smiled brightly, nodding to them all as she left. Everyone felt a heavy weight fall off them at the news he was leaving soon. Peter seemed more than relieved, his grip on Neal's shoulder loosening some. There was obvious tension in the agent's grasp, although gentle. Neal knew he must feel some guilt at what had happened to him.

"I don't mind... if you want to stay but I don't want... to impose." He was still a bit breathless but his voice was getting stronger.

"You're probably tired of hanging around... this bland room. I know I am and... I just woke up in it." Neal smirked ever so slightly, a chuckle escaping both El and Peter's lips.

"We don't mind staying a bit longer if you want to talk, Neal. Let me go get some coffee for Peter and myself and I'll be right back. Did you need anything before I leave? I could ask for something to drink or eat from the nurse if you like." El smiled sweetly at him but he shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine. Thank you El." Neal shifted his weight to sit up a bit better, Peter helping him as El left the room. They were alone now, the room bathed in the dim light of that single lamp, both of them shadowy forms as they looked around the room. Peter seemed quieter than usual or maybe it was his imagination.

"I'm sorry, Neal. I should have been there sooner." Peter's voice cracked ever so slightly, his tone apologetic. Neal blinked at his friend in the darkness, grasping his hand in his own.

"It wasn't your fault, Peter. It was nobody's fault. I'm not even sure what went wrong. Did Bethany say why she suspected I wasn't Corsavon? My alibi was foolproof. What the FBI provided was foolproof." Neal felt the tension in Peter's hand as he grasped it, the agent folding his fingers around his.

"She refuses to talk and didn't even ask for a lawyer which is odd in itself. She's been in holding for the past two days. We didn't bring her in initially since we hoped the rest of the gang would show up but nobody did." Peter sounded more surprised than anything at the young woman's actions. Neal was curious himself why she wouldn't ask for counsel. Bethany wasn't a stupid person and this made him wonder at the reason behind her refusing representation.

"Do they think I'm dead or do they know I survived?" Neal asked the question as he glanced up at the agent curiously. Peter shifted slightly in the darkness.

"Bethany thinks she's being investigated for your... well Alexi's disappearance. We told her we were investigating him and she was on the radar when he went missing. She doesn't know anything beyond that. If we don't get them on the exchange, we're trying to figure out how to catch them on your supposed kidnapping and death without giving out your status." Peter sounded frustrated.

"No fingerprints? Roth isn't stupid nor is Bethany but he's dangerous, Peter. Be careful." Neal looked at his friend, Peter nodding stiffly.

"We haven't found Roth or the rest of her associates yet. They vanished and their club you went to is closed at the moment. I think they knew the heat would be on so our search found nothing with the warrant we had. Whatever they were going to sell, it's gone." Peter was in agent mode suddenly, his eyes thoughtful in a cunning manner as he discussed the case with Neal.

"She carries a mini netbook around in her purse. Has anyone checked it? I know she doesn't like cell phones but the laptop should have had all her correspondences with the real Corsavon." Neal shifted his weight some, reaching for the glass of water on the night stand and taking a long sip. Peter stood up and took the glass when he was done.

"Want some more?" Peter had already started for the sink in the corner, filling the glass and bringing it back. Neal still felt a tension between them, Peter's guilt at what happened to him evident.

"Peter... I'm ok. You found me. You _always_ find me." He tried to lighten the mood saying that with a smirk but Peter's demeanor changed little. He sat up a bit straighter, looking at his friend and partner directly.

"Well we did look at her netbook. Nothing we didn't already have from the original correspondences beyond some personal pics sent to her by Corsavon of his travels. No pictures of him so we know she didn't see him before and that's why you fit in so well. There had to have been a leak but we haven't found where yet." Peter ran a hand through his hair and combed it back tiredly, a yawn on his lips. Neal grinned.

"You need some sleep..." Neal yawned in response, leaning back against the hospital bed, head slumping a bit.

"I wonder where El is with that coffee..." Peter stood up and stretched, patting Neal on the shoulder. He stepped quietly out of the room, Neal feeling himself getting sleepy again. Despite the long talk with his friend and partner about what happened, he felt like he was missing some important detail. Bethany acted out of spite more than anything so what would have brought suspicion to him? He nodded off thinking about all the possibilities, getting out of the hospital in two days (hopefully) and working with Peter on the case.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Two days went by slower than Neal had hoped but he was finally free to go home. June was out of town for a few days, visiting her daughter so Peter brought him to their home. Neal had to be watched for safety reasons. If Roth and company found out he was alive, who knows what they'd do and Peter hadn't brought the option up to Hughes only because he didn't want to use Neal as bait. He'd gone through enough without the highers up getting the idea they could bait the hook for Bethany and company with Neal another time. He wasn't taking any chances.

Peter set the young man up in the guestroom upstairs, having stopped by June's briefly to pick up some additional clothing and toiletries. Once Neal had unpacked in their guestroom, they retired downstairs in the den where Peter turned on a game as they sat and chatted. El came and joined them, bringing snacks and drinks.

"Thanks El." Neal was smiling at the small glass of wine she set near him followed by a beer for Peter. The agent grinned.

"That's why she's a premiere caterer." He pulled her into a big hug as they sat there watching TV and hanging out.

**()()()**

The three days Neal spent with the Burkes went by more quickly than his stay in the hospital and he was both relieved to be back home in his apartment at June's while still missing the bonding time he had with Peter and El. He felt a bit lonesome since he was under house protection, an agent outside watching the place until they prosecuted Bethany and crew. They still had no idea where Roth, Cirrus, Blaze or Aggie had disappeared to. They were basically ghosts.

Neal paced his apartment or the terrace boredly, feeling cooped up after two more days had passed. He was taking breakfast and dinner downstairs with June more often, sneaking views of the outside from there, watching people passing by and talking to June of her daily exploits. He felt trapped. Even Mozzie didn't help with his daily visits but they played chess, drank too much wine and chatted about things. Peter had better catch Roth and friends soon, Neal thought as he sighed boredly.

His phone buzzed on the third day back at at June's, a text from Peter.

"_**Had to let Bethany go. No evidence, no body if we can't bring you out of hiding. She's bugged though with a tracker. If she contacts Roth and friends, snap!"**_

Neal grinned, texting back.

"_**Biting suspects. Didn't think you had permission to sic Satchmo on them."**_

Peter simply texted back: _**:|**_

Neal laughed, leaning back on the sofa as he pushed his phone aside. It buzzed again and he saw a text from Mozzie.

Caught up in something. Will be there tomorrow. Sorry...

Neal sighed, pushing the phone aside and leaning back against the sofa tiredly. He had really hoped Mozz would come by but he'd been alone before although he wasn't much of a loner except for security reasons. He liked having people around and now that he could have people he trusted like Peter and El, June and Mozz... it felt good. He hoped this case would end and he could go back to his life again. His two mile radius was beginning to sound really good.

He opened his eyes, listening to something in the background. Neal heard voices. He walked out onto the terrace and looked across the city and over the side. The voices weren't coming from there. He went back inside after a moment and exited his room, the voices obviously from somewhere downstairs.

"Yes, it's been too long since we were last together. How are you, Constance?"

Neal heard June talking to someone, another voice answering as he came to the bottom of the stairs and took a left towards the source, the dining room. He saw June sitting with her back to him and another woman beside her, a small plate of food and a coffee pot in the middle of the dining table.

"I think it's been what... 15 years since we last saw each other. I'm so sorry about Byron. I had no idea and we were abroad at the time. How have you been?"

He assumed this voice was Constance's, Neal drawing closer as the two women continued to chat back and forth.

"I've survived. It was hard at first but I had both of my children, grandchildren and friends around me. I keep busy... oh and I have a boarder. You should meet him. The most charming young... Neal. I didn't see you there." June had turned just slightly enough she saw him coming closer and turned to address him directly. She stood up as did Constance, both women smiling at Neal.

"Constance, this is my boarder Neal. He's been staying with me for the past year." She was smiling proudly as if introducing her son to someone. Neal blushed ever so slightly, holding out his hand to shake Constance's and smiling brightly.

"It's good to meet you." Neal felt a little self-conscious, the woman looking at him curiously like someone meeting the friend of their child and sizing them up.

"So you've been staying here for a whole year? Which room did she give you?" Constance had that strong bearing that made Neal want to gulp like he was going to be under oath or something. June tsk-tsked her friend.

"Constance... quit interrogating him. I gave him the room with the terrace. Remember when we used to go out there with Byron and George and play poker under the stars?" She was obviously trying to save him from her friend with a small redirection. Constance blinked a moment and turned her eyes back to June smiling wistfully.

"Oh yes! Those cigars were nightmares that our boys smoked. I still have nightmares about the scent." Constance had sat back down again, June offering a seat across from them to Neal. He took it quietly as they continued their discussion.

"But I used to smoke them too... and I seem to recall a certain lady who liked Cubans and I don't mean the men." June was winking at her friend, turning her glance subtly towards Neal. He was rolling his eyes playfully before he excused himself for the kitchen, the discussion following.

"Well, George was always getting his stash through his friend at the embassy... what was his name... Juan Cortez."

Neal was shaking his head with a smile as he listened, poking around the pantry and fridge for something without really looking. He was mostly just bored out of his mind, head ducked into the fridge when he heard a cough.

"I'm looking for Constance Cassity. Where can I find her?"

Neal closed the fridge and turned, his eyes meeting with two familiar ones. Agatha 'Aggie' Cassity stood there. She wore a plain blue sweater over blue jeans, hair pulled back into a pony tail. Neal tried not to react hoping beyond hope she didn't recognize him but her eyes seemed to be sizing him up.

"Who did you ask for?" His voice stuttered ever so slightly which probably helped because her head shook a bit as if dismissing something as she repeated herself with a frustrated glare.

"My mother... Constance Cassity. Oh wait, I think I hear her in the dining room." She gave him a dirty look before walking past him into the dining room with a muttered comment about hiring good help. He looked at his clothes and realized he was wearing a comfy pair of but not raggedy black knit pants with a white tee. He had on his black loafers he wore when he didn't have to go out and when he saw his reflection in the chrome of the stove his hair was mussed but not badly. At least he didn't look like Alexi or he could have had some issues. She must think he was a cook or butler but he wasn't dressed as one.

"I apologize, June. My daughter has been busy lately planning a trip to Rio with some friends and I need to finish helping her with the preparations. Aggie... quit hurrying me! Again, my apologies June. Say good-bye to your handsome boarder for me. Tell him I'm sorry if I came across too strongly. I'm just thinking of you dear, but he seems the absolute gentleman from what you told me... and he works for the Government! He's handsome and has a respectable job... Aggie... why can't you find a boy like that?"

He heard a frustrated sigh but it wasn't from June or Constance. He wanted to find a place to hide before either Constance or Aggie came back. Neal saw the laundry room and ducked inside as the voices came nearer.

"Don't be a stranger, Constance. Remember, next time you're here in town to come visit me."

Neal listened as June said her good-bye's to both and the back door closed. There was movement as she shuffled around the space and then the laundry door opened and she smirked at him.

"I'm so sorry about that, Neal dear. I had forgotten how much of a domineering woman she was. You can come out now." Her smiled remained as Neal peeked around like a frightened mouse and walked back into the kitchen area.

"I'm sure she's a good friend. I didn't mean to barge in..." He felt a blush to his cheeks but she just patted his arm lightly and smiled.

"Actually no... you distracted her enough for me to get some words in. Her daughter though... that one is a problem child. Constance told me she got in with a wild crowd not too long ago and she's worried about her. This sudden trip to Rio... she thinks Aggie's in trouble but she doesn't know how to ask." June sighed, gently hugging him again before she started puttering around the kitchen.

"I was just going to make something.. brownies I think. Would you like that? I suddenly have this need for something sweet."

Neal nodded with a smile asking if he could help but June shook her head.

"No, I don't want to give up my secrets yet. Go wash up and I'll bring you up some lunch and the brownies in a few, ok?" She insisted, pushing him out of the kitchen. Neal sighed, going back out into the dining room and heading back to stairs. Something caught his eye as he passed the dining room table and he reached down to pick it up. It was a cell phone, pink with a small flower in jewels hanging off. He recognized it as Aggie's. Next to it was was a small folded piece of paper, his curiosity getting the best of him as he opened it up and read it quickly.

"_**Bethany knows best, Aggie. We have to leave the country before anyone associated with Corsavon comes looking. Bethany gets out tomorrow from holding and they have no evidence. Call me. - Roth"**_

Neal glanced down at the note, stuffing it into his pant pocket as he went back up the stairs and entered his rooms. Roth and company were scared of any pay back from Corsavon's friends he might have. Interesting. Still it had been scary to see Aggie but she hadn't recognize him at least. That was a relief but he was going to contact Peter.

He grabbed his cell and made a call.

"_This is Peter Burke. Leave a Message."_

Neal sighed, waiting for the beep.

"Peter, it's Neal. Call me." He left it brief but hoped the agent would call him back soon.

**()()()**

Aggie rolled her eyes as she drove her mother back home. She wanted to be out of the woman's path, leave for Rio sooner than the three days it would take to make preparations. They had been waiting on Bethany to be freed although why the witch had been willing to throw her life away for someone she had Roth and the others kill... well, Aggie knew her supposed friend was a mess. She didn't really like her but what she represented: Freedom, riches, power... that's what she wanted and she wanted away from her controlling mother.

Once her mother was home, Aggie made an excuse to go to the store for something, getting back into the car and driving away. She just wanted out of the city and away from her life. Mostly she was annoyed at Bethany for killing Corsavon. She's come to like the con but apparently he had done something to piss Bethany off and what it was was a mystery. Only Roth had a vague idea of what had happened but Aggie suspected it was jealousy. Maybe Alexi had another girl and she found out. Roth would do what Bethany said without question. He loved her even if she didn't love him back.

Aggie sighed again, glancing around till she found a spot at the coffee shop to pull into. She wasn't sure she wanted coffee but she had to pull over and think. Something was bugging her and it wasn't just her mother and the whole Bethany thing. That man she saw at the house of her mother's friend... he seemed familiar to her. She thought he looked a bit like Alexi but he didn't act or speak like him and besides, Corsavon was dead. Roth had already told her what they did and she was an accessory now whether she had actively participated or not. Still... he had looked enough like Alexi she almost thought he could be till he spoke and stuttered. Not suave at all but he had been cute.

She looked up as someone tapped on her window. It was Blaze, his blue green eyes looking at her curiously as she rolled the window down.

"Fancy meeting you here, Aggie. We're all inside if you want to join us. We've been trying to call you." He was smiling grimly at her, her eyes rolling up at him.

"Really? Then why..." She poked into her purse then her pocket. Her phone was missing.

"Dammit... must have left it at that woman's house. Tell them... I'll be right back." She saw him look at her curiously before moving away from the car as she turned it back on and pulled out.

**()()()**

Neal was waken up by the sound of an unfamiliar ring tone. He opened his eyes and saw the pink cell he'd found of Aggie's ringing. He didn't answer it but let it go to message. Once it had done so another different ring tone played and he saw she had a new text. He picked up the cell and read it.

"_**We're at the coffee shop. Where are you?"**_

It was from Roth. Neal's eyes narrowed, checking her unheard message and hearing Roth talking.

"_Aggie... pick up already dammit! We have to talk! Bethany called a meeting. You know where. (she's not there. No... Ok...)"_

Neal listened to the background noise and Roth's voice turning to talk to someone in the background at the end. Maybe he could take this to Peter. He tried calling again. Voice mail. Something must be keeping the agent busy or else he had left his phone somewhere. Neal sighed and called Jones.

"Jones... Neal? Hey how are you doing?" The agent sounded excited to hear from him. He grinned.

"Good. Is Peter there?" He waited while he heard Jones move, the sound of his chair creaking slightly. After a moment he heard the agent speak again.

"Not in his office that I can see but I know he had some meetings today. Did you try his cell?" There was the sound of a phone in the background and he heard Jones move again.

"Yeah but it's going to voice mail. Know when he's out of that meeting?" He heard Jones hesitate, the phone still ringing.

"Sorry, no. I only know he had one but he's not here. I need to get this call. Talk to you later but I'll let Peter know you're looking for him." Jones said bye and Neal hung up, pushing his phone back to the table. He wasn't supposed to leave June's but if Aggie and friends are planning something, he had to get the dirt to Peter and help put them away.

Neal made up his mind, digging in his wardrobe for something to wear. Perhaps it was time for Alexi Corsavon to come back. He went into the bathroom, showered, shaved and dressed. He wore a nice suit, a tan number he found that was very warm. He thought it made him look like he had just gotten off a yacht on the Aegean sea. He was just finishing up his look when he heard a knock on the door.

"Neal?" June's voice was muffled by the door as he walked over and opened up.

"Brownies ready so soon?" He was smiling and she grinned back.

"Very nearly but Constance's daughter showed up. Did you find a phone downstairs when you left the kitchen?" She looked up at him and he nodded, walking over and grabbing up the pink phone.

"I wasn't sure who's it was." He was smiling at her, June looking relieved.

"Oh good. She seemed rather worried about it. I'll take it down to her and check on those brownies as well as lunch." She reached up to fix his lapel, fussing like a mother.

"You're dressed rather nicely for dining in." She took his arm and they walked downstairs together. At the bottom someone was standing in the foyer. They turned and it was Agatha Cassity. She looked pale suddenly, looking past June at Neal with a strange glance.

"Dear, are you ok? You look so pale." June had taken the phone from Neal and handed it to Aggie but the younger woman barely noticed, her eyes on Neal, her expression frightened.

"I...I need to go." She barely said that and was gone out the front door before June could say bye. Neal felt a smile on his lips. Maybe he wouldn't have to sneak out after all, but he noticed the confused look on June's face.

"That was odd but she is a strange young woman. Oh... lunch. I was making some chicken. Is that ok?"

**(Several hours later)**

It was a long busy day and Peter was more than glad to be done with it. He was looking forward to going home and eating dinner with his wife, his mind wandering that way when he heard someone call his name. Peter turned to see Jones following him upstairs to his office.

"Jones, what's up?" He sat down at his desk and pulled up a few things on the PC he had to work on before he could go home. The meetings were one after another and he was happy it was finished at least for the day. He had the weekend ahead of him.

"Caffrey called for you a few hours ago. Maybe the cabin fever is getting to him." He smirked ever so slightly, Peter sighing.

"I meant to go check on him today and I couldn't. We're still working on the case with Bethany and her friends along with one more Hughes tossed on my plate today. I need him for the next case but have to finish the last one first. El's going to kill me... overtime again." Peter looked tired, Jones sighing in understanding.

"Well let me know how I can help, boss. See you next week." He gave a little wave and left, Peter nodding back as he reached into his pocket and felt around. He blinked, digging into his jacket pocket and then looking around till he found what it was he wanted.

"No wonder I didn't know he called." Peter felt badly, his phone having been at his desk this whole time. He sighed, looking to see a message from Neal. Peter pushed the option and listened.

"_Peter, it's Neal. Call me."_

That was it. Peter wondered at the tone, the young man sounding more than just bored. Intuition kicked him in the side so he phoned his partner back and waited.

"_Big Brother's listening. Leave a message if you dare."_

Peter shook his head and waited for the beep.

"Neal, it's Peter. Pick up already... ok, I'll be there in a little bit on my way home."

**()()()**

He could hear voices but they were far away and his head throbbed. Someone grasped his chin in their hand and lifted his head, dropping it back against the floor.

_He's not going to be talking to anyone this time, whoever he is._

Who was talking? Where was he? His head swam as he tried to think back to who or what... his memory was empty, body unresponsive.

_He's the only tie linking us to what was stolen. We made him vanish once, we can do it again. Help me with him._

Someone lifted him up but he could only let them, his arms bound behind him roughly, ankles secured and what felt like rags stuffed into his mouth and tape over his lips. He opened his eyes but it was dark, something like cloth wrapped over his eyes tightly.

_We can't let him get away this time. Help me already!_

He wanted to break loose, run away but he felt tired... exhausted, the throbbing in his head growing as he finally passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Neal had a nice late lunch with June of baked rosemary chicken with scalloped potatoes. After seeing Aggie's look, he knew he wouldn't have to go out and do anything. He wanted to but she had been frightened enough she would probably tell Roth and friends about his returning from the dead. All he had to do was let Peter know what happened. For once, he played by the rules and it felt good.

"These brownies... June. You have to tell me your secret." Neal was grinning, his lips curved into a huge smile. She just gave him a knowing look.

"Not yet. Maybe when... well one of these days I will pass it along. For now, just enjoy the moment." She hugged him gently before standing to clear the table. Neal stood up and helped despite her tut-tutting but they finished cleaning up, chatting and talking up a storm. It was like he was home, a warm feeling as he finished helping June dry the dishes and put them away. She thanked him, both walking back to the dining room to have some coffee afterwards.

"The phone... I'll be right back Neal." June stood up and walked into the foyer, speaking quietly before hanging up. His landlady looked apologetic.

"Anything wrong, June?" He stood up, worried something was wrong but she just shook her head.

"No, nothing important. A friend asked if I could go with her to a show. She was supposed to go with her husband but he has to work late. I shouldn't be back too late." June sounded hesitant and he knew why. He shook his head and smiled.

"Have fun. I have the agent outside to talk with if I get bored. I'll take him one of your brownies. Maybe he'll let me sneak out for a bit." He gave her a mischievous wink.

"Neal... don't make me call Agent Burke on you." She was kidding of course and knew he was too. They hugged and she hurried off to get ready. Neal put away the coffee pot and cups for her and went back upstairs after checking on the guard and giving him one of the brownies and some more coffee.

He pulled out his phone when he got upstairs and called Peter again.

"_This is Peter Burke. Leave a Message."_

Neal looked at the time, it was just past 3 pm so where was his friend and partner? He slumped back against the sofa regretting being good and not following through on the Aggie thing. He was losing his touch if he was letting other people do the work for him when he was perfectly capable. He closed his eyes and pulled his feet up onto the sofa as he lay back and tried to quiet his mind.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, waking to the sound of someone walking up the stairs quietly. He was groggy but he wasn't stupid, his old instincts slowly coming into play. Neal felt the need to be stealthy but figured it was probably June, opening his eyes to sit up and look around. He gave a little yawn as he stood and walked over to the door.

"June?" He opened up the door and peered out but saw nobody. The house was oddly silent despite the sounds of the city outside. Neal intuition was on overdrive, the hair standing on the back of his neck as he padded out into the hall and went down the stairs. At the bottom he glanced over at the door but didn't see the agent. Neal was curious about that when he heard a groan to his right at the bottom of the stairs. He looked down and found the agent unconscious and tied up.

"Hey... Rogers... what happened?" Neal started to untie the agent when he sensed someone behind him. It was too fast as something sharp pricked the back of his neck, a hand grasping around his mouth and arms before he could react. Whatever they'd given him it was fast and he already felt his legs giving out, whoever was holding him taking up the weight and carrying him away from the agent. His vision was already starting to blur and he had a strange flashback to that first night with Bethany and her friends. His eyes looked up and he could see Roth was the one dragging him away.

"Mmmmmph..." He tried to speak but the man's hand was over his mouth still as he was pulled across the foyer and over towards the large hearth. He was dropped to the floor, turned over roughly and felt his arms tied securely, the sound of zipping which indicated it must be plastic ties. He wanted to struggled but his body wouldn't move, head loose between his shoulders as he felt himself lifted up enough for a rag to be stuffed into his mouth and tape pulled across his lips. Someone crouched before him as he was leaned against the fireplace.

"You're the man who broke her heart. Pathetic! Well we don't need you telling anyone what we're up to. This is our scheme and I'm going to make sure this works out. By the time we get to Rio and disappear, they will still be looking for your remains. This time, you're disappearing for good!"

Neal's eyes rolled up to look at Roth, everything blurring in and out of focus. He felt so sleepy. Someone else walked up, someone familiar he thought. Roth stood and walked away, Neal feeling too tired to keep his eyes open as he slumped against the hearth and down to the floor.

He could hear voices but they were far away and his head had begun to throb. Someone grasped his chin in their hand and lifted his head, dropping it back against the floor. He smelled perfume, something rich he thought but his mind was rather fuzzy.

_He's not going to be talking to anyone this time, whoever he is._

Who was talking? Where was he? His head swam as he tried to think back to who or what... his memory was empty, body unresponsive. The voice was female he thought, but who...

_He's the only tie linking us to what was stolen. We made him vanish once, we can do it again. Help me with him._

This voice was male.. Roth maybe. Hands lifted him up but he could only let them, someone wrapping something around his face but he was hardly aware of it. He opened his eyes but it was dark, something like cloth wrapped over his eyes tightly.

_We can't let him get away this time. Help me already!_

He wanted to break loose, run away but he felt tired... exhausted, the throbbing in his head growing as he finally passed out.

**()()()**

Peter knocked on the front door of June's just after 6 pm. He wondered where Agent Rogers was, looking around but seeing no sign of the agent on duty. He sighed, wiping at his face tiredly as he tried the bell again.

"Agent Burke?"

Peter turned to see June dressed in a very nice outfit walking up behind him. She looked curiously around then at the door.

"Hi June. I came to visit Neal but no one's answering." He saw the worried look he had carrying over to her face. She pulled out her keys and reached for the door, opening it up and hurrying in with Peter in tow.

"Neal?" June was calling, heading to the stairs when she cried out, Peter moving over quickly, gun out. June was crouching down over someone, Peter looking around nervously as he approached.

"Rogers... Rogers wake up!" Peter had knelt beside both the down agent and June who looked absolutely terrified. He put a hand on her shoulder and tried to be calm as he started to untie the agent but found he was bound with plastic ties.

"I need a knife." He spoke softly, June nodding as she rose and walked a few feet away to the phone and pulled open a drawer below the table it sat on.

"This should be sharp enough. I'll call 911." She handed him a dangerous but beautiful looking silver plated letter opener, standing up again to go back to the phone and started dialing.

Peter cut the agent loose, removing the gag and rags from the man's mouth as he gently lay him down on the floor. June walked over after a few minutes with a cushion and throw, helping Peter lift the agent's head to push the cushion under.

"Thanks, June. Let me check the rest of the house." He stood up and made his way up the stairs quickly, his breath catching when he saw Neal's door open. He had his gun ready, pushing the door open and glancing around. Neal's room was empty, terrace doors open but nobody outside. Peter checked the whole floor including outside down the hallway but there was no sign of Neal. He made his way back downstairs, checking around the first floor and finding the back entrance door had been pried open. So someone had broken in and taken Neal. He was calling Jones as he walked back into the foyer and saw red and blue lights outside indicating cops or the ambulance. Peter made his way back to June, checked on her and then went to open the door to see what was up outside. He was barely outside when his cell beeped indicating another call. He told Jones he would call him back as he took the second call.

"Burke... What was his last location? Thanks. Yes... but he's not on the run. Someone took him. Make sure your men know not to harm him. " He kept listening a moment before walking back inside to see June with the paramedics.

"Yes... I'm certain he was taken against his will. Keep me up to date on his location. I will be following shortly. Thanks."

**()()()**

Agent Rogers ended up being ok, a mild opiate in his system, the same one they had found in Neal some months ago when the case had started. Peter was glad to hear the agent would recover as he drove towards Neal's location. Apparently Bethany and friends hadn't noticed the tracker.

"Peter, your knuckles are white. Calm down. We'll get there in time. We have the tracker this time." Jones put a hand on his arm to calm him but Peter couldn't calm down. Neal should have been safe and for once it looked like the young man had followed his instructions but they had gotten to him. He still had yet to figure out how they knew he wasn't Alexi as he tracked both Neal and Bethany's trackers simultaneously.

"I can't calm down, Jones. Neal's in danger when he should have been safe." He sounded like the big brother he was, Jones smiling.

"The US Marshalls are out there and half the law enforcement of NYC. Someone will get to him, Peter." He patted Peter's shoulder but the tension was still there.

"I need to be there."

**()()()**

Neal felt the bumping of the vehicle on every rock, stone, pot hole as he rolled around half-conscious in the trunk. At times he was slightly airborne, head smacking back down against the thinly padded interior. It was all he could do not to be nauseated as the movement mixed with whatever drug they had given him overcame his system. Finally the vehicle came to a halt and he lay curled up and bound in the trunk waiting for whatever was going to happen.

_You drive like a drunken chauffeur, Blaze! Are you trying to kill him or us? Someone help me with the trunk._

Neal heard Bethany's voice as footsteps scraped along on what sounded like gravel outside the car. He heard the wind whistling past and maybe bell of a buoy. He wasn't sure in his current state but it sounded like they were along the water.

_Hurry up and open it already!_

He heard the scraping of the key and a click as the trunk opened and revealed several forms looking down at him from above. He could only make out shadows through the cloth over his eyes. It wasn't see through but with the bright light he could see their outlines ever so slightly. He made a muffled sound as they reached in and pulled him out of the trunk with a not so gentle manner.

Neal felt two sets of hands grab him under each arm, carrying him towards the buoy sound. His feet dragged beneath him a strange thought hitting him that he was ruining a perfectly good pair of Italian leather shoes before he realized how ludicrous the idea was. He was about to be killed, possibly dumped into the river. The scent of water was getting stronger and the bouy sound with it, Neal trying to put some resistance into his bound ankles but just feeling his shoes scuff more.

"Lover boy is waking up. How sweet. So... Any last words before we get rid of this liability?" Roth's voice was evident, the sounds of people moving nearby as Neal tried to pick up on what was going on. They dropped him against the rough gravel, that smell of perfume wafting softly in the night breeze. He felt a soft breath tickle his ear and realized who was near him.

"_I don't know who you are but I know you're not Corsavon. I never thought much of Aggie before but it was fortunate she found you for us before you could screw up this deal again. Nobody cons Bethany Creighton..._" Her lips were just brushing his cheek, her fingernails gently brushing at his neck. He felt goosebumps despite himself and could imagine her smiling.

"_And nobody breaks my heart and gets away with it..._" Her voice was cold as she moved away and he felt hands pick him up again, carrying him over something. He heard the jingling of chain and figured it was a barrier or fence and they were about to dump him over. The water smell was stronger now and Neal felt a cold chill wash over him.

"Do it!" Bethany's voice was direct, Neal feeling his feet no longer on solid ground as they let go and he was falling through the air. It was a brief descent as he hit the water and was pulled underneath.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Peter was listening over the scanner as he heard the US Marshalls and other authorities show up at the last location for Neal's tracker. It was near the Hudson off a shipyard on the edge of town. Peter had a bad feeling when he heard the location, his knuckles turning stark from gripping the steering wheel even tighter. Jones hand touched his shoulder.

"We're almost there, Peter." Jones spoke softly as Peter turned the car past a large stone wall and through an open gate the glow of flashing blue and whites in the distance.

"_We have the suspects in custody."_

Peter listened to the radio as he pulled in behind a large Police van and saw several officers and Marshalls cuffing people. Peter parked and jumped out of the vehicle looking around for Neal but not seeing him. He didn't notice Jones talking to officers as he hurried to the main suspects looking for signs of Neal. Bethany was pressed up against a cop car, arms behind her cuffed. She looked smug despite everything.

"Where is he?" His voice was almost a growl but he didn't grab her as she turned and smirked at him.

"Where is who, Agent Burke? I have no idea who you mean." Her manner was cold, eyes briefly flashing towards the water. Peter felt his heart skip as he realized what had happened, running to where her glance had gone and looking over the side. It was early evening so he could see little in the turbulent waters.

"Neal!" He called out looking across the water as he made his way over the chain. He heard someone calling him as he removed his jacket and shoes and jumped in. Peter felt the cool water chill him to the bone but he bobbed back up and took a deep breath as he looked around for any sign of his partner.

"Peter!" Jones called out but he ignored him as he saw something glinting just off shore and started to swim out. Jones was still calling to him as he crossed the distance, muscles burning from using ones he'd long forgotten about but he made it and reached out.

"Neal?" Peter nudged the limp figure as they floated face down along with the tide. It was Neal but he was pale and still as the agent took hold of him and used what energy he had left to pull the young man back to shore. Jones was already reaching over the side with some other officers to help Peter out of the water after he held Neal up.

"Peter, you ok?" Jones helped his boss towards a waiting ambulance but Peter just shrugged him off as he followed Neal's body. The officers who pulled Neal out were unbinding the young man's hands and removing the blindfold, tape and rags. Neal's eyes were partially open but unseeing as Peter stood nearby and watched the paramedics rush over and start CPR.

"Peter..." Jones draped a blanket over his boss' shoulders that a paramedic passed them but Peter's attention was on his partner.

_Don't die on me, Neal..._

"No pulse or breath yet." He heard the words but he tried not to think about it as he watched them continued to work on Neal. He watched those sightless blue eyes just looking up through slits and wished they had closed them before they started.

"Clear!"

Someone had brought out a defibrillator, Neal's body shuddering as they used it.

"Clear!"

Peter stood there without breathing, not sure what to think as he watched his friend staring skyward.

"No response. He's gone." The paramedics had worked on him for a good 15 minutes, Neal's eyes still staring upward. Peter felt his heart skip a beat as he collapsed to his knees. Someone was talking to him but he heard nothing, his eyes staring at his friend.

He was willing Neal to wake up, to do something when he saw those blue eyes turn and look at him. The paramedic was starting to throw a sheet over Neal but his eyes, they had moved. Peter crawled forward stopping the man from finishing covering the young man.

"His eyes... they moved." His voice was a barely audible whisper, the paramedic looking at him strangely.

"Agent, I'm sorry... he's dead." The paramedic tried to cover Neal again but Peter stopped him.

"I saw his eyes move. Check him again." This time his voice was louder, firmer, the paramedic looking at him oddly but nodding as he reached down to feel for a pulse. His eyes widened.

"I feel a pulse! Hey... can you hear me?" The paramedic was gently shaking Neal who's pale face remained still as a statue, skin the color of alabaster. The paramedic started rescue breathing again when Peter saw Neal's eyes close. Soon after Neal's body twitched and water gurgled from his lips as he gasped for breath.

"He's alive! Bring a gurney over here!"

Peter felt the tension leave his body as he let his breath out and sighed. Jones patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm going with him, Jones." Peter stood shakily, his adrenaline from earlier gone, body shivering slightly from the exertion of swimming as he felt a chill from his wet clothes. Jones nodded, helping him to the ambulance and whispering something to the medics.

"I'll let Elizabeth know where you're at boss."

**()()()**

Peter held Neal's hand in his as he sat in the back of the ambulance. He was exhausted, eyes partially closed. He opened them and looked down when he felt Neal's hand close around his and squeeze.

"Neal?" He saw the young man's eyes open but a slit, blue eyes looking at him glassily but they were looking at him before they closed once more. Neal's grasp remained firmly attached to his, Peter holding on as the ambulance pulled into the hospital. He held on till they made him let go just out of the OR, shivering in his still damp clothes. Peter didn't move from the spot, eyes staring at the swinging doors long after they stopped.

"Peter? Come sit down." He turned as someone gently touched his shoulder. It was Elizabeth. She had an overnight bag slung over her shoulder as she took his hand and hugged him. How long had he been staring at the door before his wife showed?

"I brought you some dry clothes."

Peter looked at the bag over her shoulder and nodded, a nurse walking over as Elizabeth turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Agent Burke? We have a shower in the staff lounge you can use. Your colleague told us you might need use of it. Let me show you were it is."

Peter looked at his wife and then the nurse again before Elizabeth put her arm around him. They followed after the nurse as they walked down the sterile corridors into a large staff quarters in a less traveled area.

"There are clean towels on the shelf outside the stalls and slippers. All are sterilized daily and put in plastic so pick the size that fits. You can put the used items in the hamper there when you're done. Let me know if you need anything. My name is Jenna." She smiled at the two of them and left the room quietly.

"Honey, let's get you warmed up ok?" Elizabeth spoke softly, helping him undress till he was down to nothing but his tee, boxers and damp socks. Peter stood there shivering a bit more, the hospital a bit chilly but El had already dug around finding him some slippers in his size as she pushed him towards a stall.

"I'll wait for you outside, Peter." She hugged him tight, her warmth making him feel better. He nodded vaguely, El letting go and walking out into the outer part of the staff quarters. Peter felt a chill as his wife let go but he finally pulled off the last few articles of clothing and walked into the shower. The water was lukewarm at first but he managed to get it hotter, the shower invigorating him after a few minutes but a small chill remained as he thought about his partner.

Peter turned the water off, his skin tingling from the hot shower as he grabbed the towel he'd hung over the stall door and started to dry off. He pushed his feet into the slippers as he stepped out, towel wrapped around his waist, another around his shoulders to find Elizabeth had hung his clothes nearby for him to dress. He smiled feeling warm thoughts that he had married a truly incredible person. She took care of him like nobody else. Peter kept smiling as he finished putting on his clothes, placed the wet towels and slippers in the hamper and walked back out into the main area. Elizabeth was curled up on one of the cots, her eyes closed as she slept. He watched her sleeping a moment before sitting down beside her on the edge of the cot and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey honey... I guess I fell asleep." She sat up and yawned, curling up against him as they sat there in the hospital staff room. A little while later Jenna showed up again and smiled at them.

"Agent Burke, I thought you might want to know your friend was put in a room already. You can go see him if you like. He's still unconscious but doctor says he's just resting. Everything checked out good." She was smiling softly at them both, Peter nodding back with a relieved and thankful glance.

"Thank you for letting me know." Peter stood to shake her hand as did El, Jenna smiling.

"He's in room 210."

**()()()**

Neal was still sleeping when Peter quietly entered room 210. The young man's face was still somewhat pale, eyes slightly sunken looking but he was otherwise healthy looking. Peter sat down at the chair next to his partner's bedside and just watched the younger man sleeping peacefully. He felt a kind of brotherly protectiveness of Neal as he watched him sleep.

"Honey? How is he?" El had walked in and stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Peter sighed.

"Sleeping. I still... I don't understand what happened. I'm going to end up having to interrogate Bethany and crew to see why they came after him again. He should have been safe at June's." He sighed in frustration, trying to concentrate on Neal getting better but worrying about how all this happened. They shouldn't have found him. Peter turned, looking at his wife with a tragic look as he tried to think what had gone wrong when they heard it.

"Ag... gi..."

Peter blinked as did El as they both turned to see Neal's lips moving ever so slightly. His face was still calm but his eyes had started to flutter softly beneath his closed lids.

"Agg... giiii..."

Neal was speaking, voice just audible. Peter reached to touch his friend's hand. Neal curled his fingers around his, eyes opening slowly, two watery blue orbs staring back at him. He was smiling ever so slightly followed by a slight wince as he closed his eyes again.

"bri...ght. Where... am I?" Neal's voice was raspy but clear, Peter smiling as he patted Neal on the shoulder.

"Hospital. They just brought you in a few hours ago." Peter kept his voice soft noticing the slight nod of Neal's head.

"Head... is throbbing a bit. They... Roth drugged me." His voice cracked a bit as he spoke, Elizabeth moving hurriedly to the side to fill a cup, returning to help Neal drink it. He nodded after he was done and smiled.

"Thanks, El. I think they gave me... the same stuff... as that first day. I feel hung... over." He shifted his weight a bit, El helping him with the pillows so he could sit up a bit, adjusting the bed to a more comfortable angle. Neal smiled thankfully, grasping Peter's hand tighter.

"I figured you'd find me. At least I kept hoping as I floated there. They never noticed the tracker. Not the brightest criminals." He smirked, eyes closing a moment before they opened up again. Peter was chuckling.

"I think that's an understatement and what is this... 3 and 0 although I guess this one doesn't count. You weren't running. But I don't understand how they found out where you were. What happened?" Peter saw his wife looking at him warningly. He was already starting the interrogation but Neal just shook his head.

"It's ok El. I tried to call you Peter but I kept getting your voice mail. Aggie... she came to pick up a friend of June's, her mom. She didn't recognize me but I wasn't sure how long before she would realize I was Alexi. I was going to flush them out by dressing the part but before uhm... well my plans changed when she saw me looking more like Alexi because she came back to June's to get the cell phone she'd dropped. There were messages on it from Roth telling her about a meeting." He tried not to look too guilty as Peter glared a bit but then softened his expression.

"So you didn't go out but what happened with Agent Rogers? I found him tied up and drugged. They said he's going to be ok. Same drug they gave you apparently." Peter waited for Neal to continue, the younger man shifting his weight again, a tired look on his face.

"June and I had a late lunch, I took some food out to Rogers and then I went upstairs. Nothing else happened. June went out for a bit with a friend and I thought I heard someone downstairs. When I went to check I found Rogers' tied up and out of it. Someone snuck up behind me and stuck me with something sharp, grabbing me. It was Roth. He bound me and I saw Bethany. She was there along with a couple of others I wasn't sure of. The drug worked quickly. I remember being blindfolded and then pushed into the trunk of their car. They pulled me out some time later and dropped me in to the river. I guess my tracker had gone off by then because I heard the sirens coming right around the time I passed out. I have to say your response time is quick." He was grinning ever so slightly, Peter smirking this time.

"You bet it is with a cunning criminal like yourself. I had to make sure they knew you weren't running after I found Rogers. Told them you'd been taken when I got the call and to use minimal force. I'm glad you're ok." He mussed Neal's hair affectionately, the younger man yawning now, eyes looking a bit sleepy.

"Hey... if I weren't so wore out, I'd claim assault by a Federal Agent but since you saved me..." He didn't finish his sentence as his eyes closed and head slumped to one side. His hand went slack in Peter's but was still tight enough to hold on. Peter smiled.

"We should let him rest, Peter. You need some rest too, it's late." She walked around and brushed a few strands from the young man's face before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Rest well, Neal. We're glad you're back." She waited for Peter to say his good-byes and they left quietly.

**()()()**

The next day the doctor said that Neal was ok to go home. Far as they could tell he had no lasting effects from the drug or his long dunk in the water. All the tests came back negative so he was good to go home but would need to rest a few days. Peter picked his partner up and gave him a ride to June's, the older woman so glad to see Neal doing better. She felt it had been her fault what happened but Neal had insured her it wasn't anything that could have been prevented. She couldn't have known her friend's daughter was involved with his current case.

A week past after the incident and Peter came to pick up Neal for work. He let his partner know that Bethany and company had been prosecuted and placed in prison for at least a 20 year sentence based on the attempted murder of a Federal employee and stealing corporate secrets with intent of selling them across borders illegally. It was during the hearing that they discovered how Bethany had found out Neal was not Alexi. She was looking at a particular photo the real Corsavon had sent her of a French bakery when she noticed a slight reflection. On closer inspection she discovered it was Alexi's real face. That's when she had made the plan to kill Neal not knowing he was a Federal employee but wanting him gone for being a fraud. That insight had relieved Peter and Hughes knowing that nobody had leaked info and Neal had not somehow given himself away which had been impossible with all the precautions taken.

It was lucky that Neal did not have to go to the hearing mostly to keep his cover and partially for his recuperation. Peter had gone in his stead with Hughes telling what had happened and what part they had all played in the operation. Neal looked relieved on the results as he sat in the car and listened to the news.

"Thanks Peter. I don't think I would have been able to stand in that hearing and dealt with the looks from that group, especially Bethany. She was a little too much for my liking." He leaned back in the seat with his fedora pushed over his eyes. He looked sleepy despite having had a whole week to heal and rest. It had been a long couple of months for the consultant but he had insisted on coming back to work, the cabin fever driving him nuts after being indoors previously. Peter understood all too well getting Hughes permission to bring him back.

"You know... we're not going to be putting you out on the hook for a while. It will be case files for you till Hughes feels secure again. He's still bad mouthing the highers up for what they did to you. I told him to put in a couple of choice words for me." Peter's expression was grim but relieved that his partner had pulled through. Neal nodded back with a slight smirk.

"Well I'm not too anxious to meet that early bird again although case files might make me want to change my mind. We can't do something a little more exciting? I was cooped up for weeks, Peter." His tone was petulant and just a little childish, blue eyes making a puppy dog look. Peter laughed.

"The worm wants to make his own terms to the fisherman? Besides, it's the higher ups that consider you bait. I prefer the term partner and sometimes _performer in arms_ although I know you hate guns." Peter was being honest, Neal sitting up and smiling back.

"So I guess you're the _rod and reel_ always there to pull my ass out of the proverbial lake if the fish start biting?" His blue eyes were flashing gleefully as Peter sighed and grinned back.

"Yup... just call me the _Petemaster 2000_."

Neal just blinked back at his partner, blue eyes still twinkling.

"Sounds a little like something you'd buy on one of those late night infomercials. _**Only three payments of $19.99 and if you order in the next 10 minutes you get the Nickmeister chameleon lure...**_" He didn't get to finish as he saw the glare from his partner.

"Hey you're the one calling yourself _Petemaster_. I was just commenting." Neal couldn't stifle his laugh, Peter sighing.

"_Nickmeister chameleon lure..._ sounds like a questionable buy. Does it have any special qualities?"

"Of course..."

"Hmmm... all that for _three_ payments of $19.99, I think I'd have to call the FTC on you or the Better Business bureau. That would be one expensive rod."

Neal was grinning now, Peter confused until he realized what his partner was laughing about.

"You know what I meant. Grow up, Neal. We're here. You ready for work?" Peter parked both men exiting the vehicle and walking towards the elevator.

"You bet Pete... master." Neal was grinning again, Peter sighing as he pushed their floor and the doors closed.

"Don't you dare repeat that upstairs. I don't think you want that 2 mile radius to shrink to 5 feet do you?"

**(The End)**


End file.
